Replacement
by listens-to-music
Summary: When RED team's Engineer's wife gets cancer, he needs to step out. So he calls in his sister to cover for him, but when the rest of the team see's an opportunity to get laid, the team begins to fight for her, who will win? Picture from the wonderful: prospass on Devinart.
1. Chapter 1

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT:

I have decided to redo the entire story. Starting from right here. For those of you who read the pervious stuff. Well. It's a new start. and for those of you just joining us.

Welcome to hell.

* * *

The blonde haired girl stalled, looking around at the building in front of her. Her suitcase heavy in her arms as she walked forward, up to the wooden door of the Tuefort base for Reliable Excavation and Demolition. She gulped, knocking on the door nervously. A few shouts came from inside the base before a man in overalls, a hardhat, and goggles opened the door.

"Well howdy there partner" he said with a toothy grin, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Howdy" she smiled, noticing the 2 men standing in the background.

"Are these your teammates?" She asked, motioning to the short and thin man who stood next to the tall African american.

"They sure are. Scout, Demoman. I'd like ya'll to meet Lesley. She's gonna' be my replacement while I'm out" The Engineer explained, picking up his sister's suitcase.

"Uh. Hey hard hat. I ain't so sure we should have her. I mean. The hell could a chick do?" The Scout asked, earning a punch in the shoulder from the Demoman.

"Be a little more respectful lad!"The Demoman hissed, glaring with his one eye at the Scout.

"Boy. You'd better treat her kindly." The Engineer said threateningly, an eerie on his lips.

"Holy shit. You've got it truckie"The Scout mumbled, crossing his arms.

Lesley bit the inside of her lip, her hands resting behind her wide hips. She was short, not fat but curvy. With wide hips to match an average bust. Round cheeks below blue eyes. The Engineer handed the Scout Lesley's bag, and turned on his heel. Saying one final goodbye to his team before leaving, a guitar case and a toolbox in his hand.

"So. Howdy." Lesley smiled, at least attempting to be friendly with her new team. She stepped forward, shaking the Demoman's hand, getting rejected by the Scout- who just stared at the new replacement Engineer. Like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oi? What the bloody hell is going on here?" someone asked, their tall and thin frame arriving in the room.

"..Who's the sheila?" he asked, and Lesley smiled at the man, waving a bit.

"The name's Lesley. I'm yer' new Engineer" she said

The man stared at her for a moment, before walking over curiously.

"Go take her bloody bag to her room. I'll show her to the rest of the team" the Sniper ordered after introducing himself to her.

"Uh no way. I ain't takin' her shit to her room. Do I look like a maid?" the Scout protested, lugging the suitcase at the Demoman. Who stumbled but caught it, glaring with his one good eye at the Scout. The Sniper grabbed the Scout by the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground as he moved to the doorway leading further back into the base. He set him down, getting the Demoman to follow as he physically shoved the Scout out of the room.

"Sorry about him mate, he's...special.." the Sniper sighed, leading Lesley deeper into the base.

"It's alright. I grew up with boys like that." Lesley shrugged, having to move her strong legs faster to keep up with the long legs of the Sniper.

"You're the Engineer's sister then? He never talked about you much." the Sniper said, putting his hands in his pocket to bring out a cigarette. Lighting it absentmindedly.

"You want one?" he asked, getting a shake of the head in response.

"No thank you, I don't smoke. It kills" she said

The Sniper rolled his eyes, leading Lesley into the Rec. Room where his team would be. They were all busy doing their own things, the Soldier reading an American newspaper muttering to himself about commies. The Heavy and Medic were playing chess while the Spy watched. Hinting to whoever was winning at the moment, and the Pyro was sitting in front of a black and white television. Watching a rerun of star trek.

"Alright mates. This is our new Engineer" the antisocial Australian explained, getting various odd responses. The Heavy and Medic paying no attention to her along with the Soldier. While the Spy and Pyro were more interested the Pyro running over to meet the new woman and the Spy leaning against the wall beside her, a trademark grin on his lips.

"Bonjour" the Spy grinned, gently picking up Lesley's hand to kiss it gently, causing the younger woman's cheeks to flare up a shade of pink.

"Well howdy there partner, what's your na-" she was cut off when a shorter being in a rubber suit wrapped it's arms around her. Practically lifting her off the ground in a hug.

"Whoa! Slow down there!" Lesley smiled slightly, not sure what exactly had its arms around her.

"Pyro. Non. Drop her." the Spy ordered, rolling his eyes.

"Hurro! Urhm thurr purru!" the Pyro said excitedly, it's mask covering all it's emotion. Only it's actions giving off what it was feeling. Lesley blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend what the Pyro had said.

"It's says it's name is the Pyro mate.." the Sniper said from off to the side. Lesley nodded, stepping back away from the Pyro once it let her go.

"Howdy there Pyro." she waved awkwardly. Overwhelmed by it's reaction to meeting her.

The Spy smiled, wrapping one arm around Lesley's waist gently.

"Shall I lead you to your room, mon ami?" he asked, only getting Lesley to blush even more.

"Thank you" she said, and allowed herself to be lead out of the room. Just as the Demoman and the Scout walked in.

"Holy shit. You saw that right dude? Spy's fuckin' hitting on the new chick." The Scout blurted out, flailing his arms a bit.

"Mein gott. Settle down." the Medic mumbled from across the room, already sick of hearing the loud Bostonian's voice.

The team talked for a moment, the Scout, Demoman, and Pyro sprawling out over the large couch while the Sniper chose a seat far away from the rest of the team. Just watching silently.

"Gentlemen." the Spy grinned once he stepped into the room, earning a glare from the rest of his team- all except the unblinking eyes of the Pyro, the unseen eyes of the Soldier, and the not interested Heavy and Medic.

"Yo dude, what's up with you hittin' on the chick?"

"Simply taking advantage" the Spy shrugged "We are trapped in a desert with no woman contact. I am simply being the smart one"

"You're a real bloody idiot if your gonna' betray the Engie just because your craving a girl." The Sniper spat, standing up.

"It does not concern you sniper, You should not interfere with us." The Spy retaliated.

"Bloody hell. You idiots all of you." The Sniper grumbled and stormed out of the room.

"Dibs!" The Scout yelled

"On vhat?" the Medic asked, giving up all hope on concentrating on the game of chess in front of him.

"Lesley, I have dibs on her." The Scout said smugly

"You cannot call 'dibs' on a voman." The medic sighed, rolling his eyes.

" Gentlemen please, how about we make a compaction out of this mess, everyone puts in $50 and ze first person to sleep with Lesley, gets her, and all ze money." The Spy said, smiling smugly from behind the couch.

"Alright seems fair" The soldier muttered and pulled out $50, placing it on a table, accompanied by the Medic and Heavy- Who whispered to each other for a moment before nodding. Then the Scout, Spy, Demoman, and even the Pyro.

"No druggin, threatenin, or rape. It's gotta' be willing." The Scout clarified. Knowing his best chances were to seduce Lesley on a level playing field. Without the Spy drugging her.

"Deal" Everyone said, getting some reluctance from the Spy.

"Great, may ze best man win." The Spy chuckled and turned invisible, stalking out of the room.

"Man, I'm totally gonna win." The Scout muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and exiting the room.

* * *

"No, I want to do it."

"No. Me."

"Nein, I am ze medical examiner, I say I should."

"Maggots. Step aside before I blast the you out of the way."

"Come on man! That's no fair! Come on, please?" Lesley's door opened to show several bickering teammates.

"Bloody idiots. All of you" The Sniper grumbled and walked past, his aviator glasses covering the restless look of his eyes. The Medic walked over to Lesley's bed where the woman slept spread out, one leg dangling off the side of the bed, her over-sized shirt covering the fact she wasn't wearing pants.

"Lesley" The medic whispered and put a hand on her arm gently, when she didn't stir from her sleep the scout smiled, pushing the Medic out of the way

"Les, Lesley. Come on wake up." The Scout whispered and shook her gently, only getting the girl to roll over, showing her bare legs to the world.

"Maggot here's how you do it" The Soldier smiled pushing the Scout back

"Aww come on man! I wasn't done trying!" The Scout protested

"Lesley! Maggot! Wake up. That's an order!"

"Oh please, like that is going to work. Step aside mon ami" The Spy said from the doorway, walking calmly over to the girl. Carrying a cup of coffee, setting it beside the girl.

"... God... What time is it?" She mumbled

"What how did that work?!" The Scout asked from the corner

Lesley sat up, hair spiking out in every direction. "Huh? What are y'all doin' in my room?" She asked, stretching.

"It is time to wake up mon chere, you have work today." The Spy said softly, handing the coffee to Lesley

"God.. What's the damn time?" She mumbled, taking a sip from the mug.

"2 hours until cease fire is off. Get ready, get dressed, meet us in the Rec. Room 30 minutes before 12:00 for a planning session, that's an order!" The Soldier said, in a normal, not-shouting voice. When the team members slowly left her to get ready, she closed the door, not realizing the invisible Frenchman still waiting in her room.

'Just a peak. Then once she leaves I can continue my day' the Spy thought, watching the girl undress and grab her brother's uniform, switching the overall's for jeans. Her brother's RED work shirt falling below her waist. The hard hat a little too big, and the goggles sitting on top of her head uselessly. When Lesley was satisfied with her look, she looked around the room one last time, picking up her brother's wrench and walking out of her bedroom.

The Spy let out a satisfactory sigh and smiled, walking out of the room, still invisible to the eye. He walked to his room, making sure no one saw, and uncloaked, slipping into his room.

"Stupid rat, sneaking a peak at her while she's changing" Someone said from the corner. The voice made the Spy momentary jump, swiftly pulling out his revolver and aiming it at the intruder.

"Really? I ain't the one sneaking a peak at Lesley." The Scout said and stood up straight, attempting to be threatening.

"I was doing no such thing" The Spy said

"Really ya frog? You're the only one who didn't leave her room. And ya' just showed up 10 minutes later. I ain't stupid." The Scout pointed out.

"Ve vous hais.. Out." the Spy muttered, putting his gun away and motioning to the door

"Leave? Really? I think I can stay. Kinda like how you. Watched. The. Engineer. Get. Changed." The Scout smiled, his teeth gritted in jealousy.

"Don't make me kill you. You wont respawn until noon" The spy said sternly,

"Fine. But I'm watching you." The Scout warned and left the room, leaving the Spy to clean the imaginary dust off his suit sleeves, the Scout marched angrily to his room, passing a very pissed off looking Sniper.

"Bloody idiots" he mumbled as the Scout passed,

"You pissed?" The Scout asked

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"What are you mad about mate?" The sniper asked

"Spy."

"Same." The Sniper smiled

"What did he do to you?" The Scout asked

"Took my coffee away. Gave it to that bloody Engineer."

"That was yours?" The Scout couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah that was mine, and it was the last bloody cup." The Sniper mumbled,

"Don't worry, maybe you should try sleepin." The scout smiled

"I will piss on your grave.." The Sniper said and started walking away

"Come on snipes! Its good for you!" the Bostonian yelled after him

"PISS OFF" The sniper responded, walking away

"Man. Today's going to be one long fucking day" The Scout muttered, turning on his heels and leaving the room.

"SCOUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

"ROUND BEGINS IN FIVE, FOR, THREE, TWO, ONE"

Lesley stood in the respawn room as the others rushed past, She looked around at the others, seeing the Heavy and Medic run forward after the Scout and Soldier, the Spy vanishing into thin air.

"Well shoot." she muttered, picking up the tool box, walking around the base trying to follow the signs. About ten minutes passed, she still had no idea where she was.

"Mmmhm!" someone said from behind her, she spun on her heels and saw a Pyro charging towards her.

"Hey Pyro" she smiled waving slightly.

"Can y'all show me where the Intel room is?" She asked, as the Pyro kept running closer. She raised an eyebrow and turned, taking off running down the hall. Away from the BLU team's Pyro. She bolted down a staircase, hearing the Pyro's footsteps getting closer and closer. She knew all too well what her brother did for a living, but she never expected she would be the one shot at.

"Help!" She yelled, reaching a room and slamming the door shut, leaning against it. She looked around the room, seeing a desk with a small briefcase on it, with multiple signs on the walls saying: 'Intel Room'

"Great, I finally found where I need to go, and I'm going to die." she muttered, setting down the tool box on the desk, opening it up.

"I knurrr yurr un thur" A muffled voice said from the other side of the door way.

Lesley whimpered and started setting up a Sentry gun, realizing she didn't have enough medal to upgrade it.

"Currm urtt" The BLU Pyro taunted, banging on the door.

Lesley picked up the pistol from her belt and heard a small explosion, turning to see her sentry blowing up.

She cried out and covered her face, feeling little bits of metal hit her arms. She heard a chuckle and something that sounded like a door opening. She lowered her arms and let out a small whimper, starting to back up.

"Whats wrong mon ami?" The BLU Spy chuckled, stepping away from the door, letting the Pyro step in. She watched with fearful eyes as the Pyro and the Spy advanced closer, the Pyro taking out his Axe,

"I thought the Engineer was a male" The Spy commented, taking notice that there was a female standing against the wall, desperately looking for a way to get out.

"H-he had to go somewhere." Lesley replied, her voice failing to hide her fear.

"Gurrl?" The Pyro commented, tilting its head to the side.

"Oui, that is a girl" the Spy snickered, stepping closer, pressing his knife to Lesley's throat.

Lesley closed her eyes, preparing for death,

"We have taken the enemy intelligence"The announcer said, her voice ringing out through the base.

"Pyro, grab ze intel, I shall take care of her" The Spy smiled, grabbing Lesley by the hips.

"W-what on earth are you doin'!?" Lesley cried out, trying to pull away from the Spy

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" The announcer yelled, The Pyro walking out of the room, with the Briefcase strapped to its back.

"Shh mon ami, I won't hurt you of you comply" The Spy snickered, running his hand along Lesley's hips

"S-stop!" Lesley yelled, kicking the Spy in the shin. The Spy let out a grunt of pain and slapped her across the face. Lesley gripped the pistol even tighter- the rational part of her screaming to shoot him. But she couldn't kill someone, that was just wrong.

"Stupid" He spat, pressing the blade into her throat a bit more, causing her to close her eyes instinctively

"Yo! Batter up!" Someone yelled and ran into the room

"Success! We have secured the enemy intelligence!"The announcer said

"Merde!" The BLU Spy cried out as his head exploded,a bullet entering his skull. Covering Lesley in blood.

"Oh man Les, you ok?" The RED Scout asked and pushed the dead body off her, taking her by the hand and sitting her down at the desk.

"I'm fine" She said, cleaning some blood off her face.

"Geez, What the hell happened?" The Scout asked and sat next to her, still holding her hand

"I-I was looking for this room, and I ran into a Pyro, and I got chased here, a Spy got in and destroyed my sentry, and he grabbed the Intel" Lesley explained,

"You failed. The enemy has secured our intelligence" The announcer spat,

"Holy shit man, you went up against BOTH?" The Scout asked,

"Yeah" Lesley said, standing up slightly. Her courage returning to her.

"And those damn fool's are going to pay!" She yelled, running to her tool box, getting enough metal and building a sentry

"Well, I'll go find the Pyro, I'll get him down here to Spy check" The Scout said and stood up, walking to the door

"Les?" He asked

"hmmh?" she replied, whacking the sentry with the wrench

"Stay safe until I get him" The Scout smiled, running out of the room.

"Aww what a sweet kid." Lesley smiled, watching the sentry gun upgrade to level 2

"Hurro?" Someone said from the hall, Lesley grabbed her pistol and aimed towards the doorway, waiting to see who it was,

"Hurr!" The RED Pyro smiled and waved, walking in with it's flamethrower out,

"Oh, hey there Pyro" Lesley smiled, continuing on her work,

"How long do you guys work for?" Lesley asked

"Abuur sux hurrs" The Pyro responded, Lesley waited a second, trying to understand what the pyro said.

"Six hours?" Lesley repeated, getting a nod from the Pyro.

"Geez, today is gonna' be a long day" She sighed, and continued working

* * *

"So wait, what happened?" The Sniper yawned, walking into the Re-spawn room with Lesley

"I already told you! I nailed that backstabbing son of a bitch right between the eyes" Lesley smiled, twirling her wrench slightly as she talked.

"Congrats mate" The Sniper smiled, patting her on the back.

Lesley beamed with excitement when she saw the scoreboard. Her name was placed in the middle, Just under the Medic but above the Soldier

"Look, Solly got beat by the new chick" The Scout snickered and walked into the room, taking a glance at his place on the scoreboard.

"How many deaths did she have?" The Soldier grumbled from his locker

"Deaths?" Lesley asked

"Yeah, how many times did you die?" The Scout asked

"I didn't die..." She said, confusion on her face

"What?" The Scout asked, moving closer to Lesley. Looking at her like she was an alien.

"How did you not die!?" He questioned

"You guys die? Then how are you still alive?" Lesley asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah, I mean. We respawn after but.. You went an entire round. Without dieing." The Scout said, his mind searching for an explanation

"So that's how that BLU Spy kept comin' back..." She muttered, grabbing the toolbox from the bench, standing up

"Well.. I'll see y'all later" Lesley said and walked out of the respawn room, towards the living quarters.

"How do you think she's gonna react when she dies for the first time?" The Scout asked

"She'll be terrified." The Sniper said, peeling off his sweaty shirt, replacing it with a clean one.

"Yeah. I've got dibs on being the first person she see's after she dies" The Scout smiled evilly

"Oi! Your hittin' on her too!?" The Sniper asked

"Hey man, its a chick. With you know.. Lady parts." The Scout trailed off

"Dumb little wanker" The Sniper muttered and walked out of the room.

"Whats his problem?" The Scout asked

"Hey. Listen" The Soldier said from behind him

"What?" The Scout asked

"That damn Spy wasn't doing his job today" The Soldier said in a hushed tone

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't see him out there all damn day! I know he's up to something, I have a bad feeling about him" The Soldier explained, his voice surprisingly quiet.

"Yeah whatever grandpa, nice try. But I ain't fallin' for that again" The Scout chuckled

"I'm serious maggot!" The Solder barked

"Whatever. Your nuts, why would I listen to you?" The Scout asked, standing up to leave

"Fine. Loose the bet." The Soldier said quickly.

"...Alright. I'm listening" The Scout sighed

"Good, listen here Maggot, because that French Princess is up to no good. And it's got something to do with the Engineer" The Soldier started

"YO! Dinner!" The Scout yelled, running through the halls of the Living quarters, getting only a few team members to crawl out of their rooms. The Scout, Heavy, Medic, Engineer, Sniper, and Spy were all sitting around the dinner table in the mess hall. The other team members were still in their rooms, not wanting to crawl out. A awkward silence was drifting over the team as they ate, the male teammates glancing at the Engineer every so often.

"So.." The Scout started, trying to make a conversation- particularly with Lesley.

"I have to go into town later, to grab some supplies. Anyone need anything?" The Sniper asked

"I'll go" Lesley smiled

"I'll go too" The Scout said quickly

"I suppose I could go." The Spy said

"What about y'all?" Lesley asked, turning to face the Medic and Heavy

"Nein, Me und mien friend are going to stay" The Medic said quickly

"Alright, so when are we headin out?" Lesley asked

"Soon," The Sniper sighed and stood up, bringing his plate to the kitchen.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, be ready to leave" The Sniper said and walked out.

"Should we ask the others if they want to go?" Lesley asked

"Umm. Yeah.. I'll go ask 'em" The Scout said, clearing his plate and running out of the room.

"Yo Solly. We're headin in to town, you comin?" The Scout asked, knocking on the Soldier's door

"No maggot" He replied, The Scout shrugged and walked down the hall, asking the other members if they were coming. In the end, Lesley, The Spy, Sniper, Pyro, Demoman, and the Scout were climbing into the Sniper's camper van, almost sitting on top of each other in the cramped space.

"Nice place y'all got here" Lesley said politely, shifting her weight on the small bed she was sitting on,

"Thanks" The Sniper smiled proudly, starting the van up.

Lesley smiled and looked at her feet, her mind starting to wander

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked

"Oh, no. You can sit here" Lesley smiled politley up at the Spy, who sat down next to her.

"Hold on, bumpy road ahead" The Sniper warned, just as they hit the first bump. Lesley watched at the Scout lost his footing, falling forward onto the Demoman, on the second bump, they Pyro slid out of it's seat, falling down and muttering to itself

"Geez, and I thought Texas had bad roads" Lesley smiled just as they hit the final bump, which sent everyone flying up, The Demoman and scout getting tangled together, a mess of flailing limbs. Lesley shrieked and slid along the bed, accidentally falling onto of the Spy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"It's fine mon chere" The Spy smiled,

"Hey fatass! Get off me!" The Scout complained from the corner, trying to get free.

Lesley crawled off the Spy, blushing a deep red, moving over to help the Scout and Demoman get untangled.

"Notice how she didn't move for a minute" The Spy mumbled to himself, smiling.

Once The scout and Demoman were untangled, Lesley went back to sit down next to the Spy.

"You guys alright?" The Sniper asked, holding back a laugh.

"Thanks a lot chucklenuts, you did that on purpose" The Scout glared at him.

"We're fine" Lesley responded for all of them, going back to looking at her shoes

"Oi, when we get into town. Who's going where?" The Sniper asked

"Bar" The Demoman responded

"None of your concern." The spy said, brushing imaginary lint off his jacket

"Um.. Somewhere" The Scout said, unsure why he decided to come along in the first place

"Commuc stur" the Pyro responded

"Seriously? Grab me the new spider man" The Scout smiled at the Pyro, who stuck one of it's gloved fingers up at the Scout.

"Sturr truk is burrer thun spuder mun" The Pyro said, crossing its arms.

"No. Spider man is better" The scout said, they bickered for 20 minutes finally stopping when they arrived in town

"Alright, come back here in an hour" The sniper said and let them get out

"I ain't chasin' you around town this time!" he yelled and drove off, his van shaking slightly as it drove down the street

"So.. um. Where to boys?"Lesley asked,

"Guys?" she asked, turning around to see she had been abandoned

"What assholhe muttered, walking down the street. She kept walking until she saw a bar, she opened the door and was met by the strong smell of beer. She walked over to the bar and sat down,

"One beer please" She smiled. The bartender rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer, placing it in front of her.

"Oi, Engie" Someone said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled in relief when she saw the Demoman, with a bottle in his hand,

"Howdy" she smiled, taking a sip from the beer.

"I didn' kno' you drank" He smiled and sat next to her, Lesley shrugged and looked at the beer.

"I haven't in a long time, takin' care of a kid is hard." Lesley admitted

"Then tonight we 'ave one, and Friday night we get drunk off our asses lass!" The demo man smiled and slung his arm around her. Lesley could smell the beer coming off his breath, she shifted uncomfortably, not use to another person's weight on her.

"Alright, fine." Lesley said

"Cheers!" The Demoman smiled, chugging down his bottle-a slightly disgusted look on his face once he finished. Stupid American beer. Lesley tilted hers back and finished it off.

"Yo! Hard hat, demo. Whats up?" Someone asked and slid into the seat beside them

"Howdy" Lesley said to the Scout, shifting the Demoman's arm off her

"Whatcha doing?" He asked

"Drinking" The Demoman responded

"Not you moron I'm talkin' to Lesley" The Scout glared at the half drunk man

"I'm just having a beer" Lesley responded

"Cool can I have one?" The Scout asked

"I dont see why not" Lesley said, ordering another beer for the scout

"Sweet" The Scout smiled and tilted the bottle back, only to have it taken away

"I do not believe that is a good idea mon ami" The Spy said from behind the Scout, holding the beer bottle away from the young boy

"Aww man come on spook!" The Scout complained

"Why can't he have one?" Lesley asked

"He's not old enough" The Spy simply responded, setting the beer down on the bar

"How old is he?" Lesley asked

"I'm 20" The Scout pouted, growling at the Spy.

"Well shoot! I didn' know" Lesley said

"Man come on! Your being an ass" The Scout muttered

"No." The Spy said firmly, sitting down next to the Scout

"Fine. Think fast!" The Scout yelled and grabbed the beer, running across the room

"Scout. You have five seconds to get back here with that beer before I strangle you" Lesley growled,

The scout whimpered and walked back, slamming the beer onto the bar

"Geez, Fricken insane over here" The Scout muttered

"A sip. I'll let you have a sip" Lesley sighed

The Scout cheered quickly and took a gulp of the beer, smiling happily

"Thanks man" He smiled, setting the beer back down

"How long 'till snipes gets back here?" The Demoman asked

"Forty five minutes" The Spy responded, glancing at his watch.

"Then forty five minutes of drinking!" the Demoman said happily, chugging another bottle

"Is this normal for you guys?" Lesley asked

"Sadly" The Spy responded


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed in the blink of an eye, before Lesley knew what was going on. She was standing in the starting room on Friday morning, getting ready for another day.

"Yo, you gonna die today or what?" The Scout asked, cleaning his bat.

"Hopefully not today" she smiled, proud to say she had stayed death-free the entire week.

"Seriously man? Come on. You've gotta die someday." The scout complained

"And you're skyrocketing past the others." He said pointing to the score board, Lesley holding a spot as #4 on the total scoreboard.

She was just under the Spy, Heavy, and Medic. And had easily passed the other classes.

"Hey, Life is longer if you sit behind a sentry all day" Lesley smiled, slinging her shotgun over her shoulder.

"Man that's so BORING" The scout said, rolling his eyes and watching the other classes drag themselves into the room.

"Hey the real reason I ain't dying is because of the Pyro, he's the one spy checking the area 24/7" she said, patting the half-asleep Pyro on the back.

"Hum?" The Pyro asked, looking up lazily

"Geez, You ok flames?" Lesley asked

"Yussh" The Pyro yawned, walking over to it's locker

"Ye still up for tonight?" The Demoman yawned, slinging his arm over Lesley's shoulders

"Tonight?" Lesley asked

"Drinking remember."

"Oh! Well shoot, I promised. So yeah, we're still on" Lesley smiled

"You guys are going drinking?" The scout asked

"Yeah"

"MISSION BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS"

"Oi! Bloody bitch stop being loud!" The sniper yelled, flipping his middle finger up to the speakers, the ones that told them when their day started, ended, and when their mission was updated.

"Alright boy's, Lets do this" Lesley smiled, slinging her shotgun over her shoulder.

"MISSION BEGINS IN 15 SECONDS"

"Hey, You ok?" Lesley asked the Pyro, who was sitting down playing with a lighter

"Yussh" it replied, looking up from the flame

"You seem sad" She said, sitting next to him

"MISSION BEGINS IN 5...4...3...2...1" The announcer yelled, her voice echoing through the base

"Urrts nutthun" The Pryo responded, standing up. Grabbing its flamethrower.

"You ready then?" Lesley asked, picking up her toolbox.

"Muuuph!" The Pyro yelled, running out of the room.

"What a weird-o" Lesley smiled, and walked after the Pyro.

Lesley and the Pyro moved down to the intelligence room, Lesley set up a Dispenser and a Sentry, upgrading them all the way.

"Doc come on man!" A voice yelled

"Pyro can you check it out?" Lesley asked, sitting on top of the sentry. She waited until the Pyro walked back into the room.

"Who was it?" Lesley asked

The Pyro remained silent. Lesley was sure it was their Pyro, if it wasn't her sentry would of blown it to pieces

"Pyro? Flames you ok?" She asked, starting to get a little worried.

She stood up from her dispenser and walked over to him, crossing her arms

"You know I love it when you talk to me" She pouted, turning away. Trying to get the Pyro to feel bad.

She watched the Pyro waddle over to her sentry, leaning against the wall next to the dispenser. The red mist floated to it's body, restoring whatever health it was missing.

Lesley assumed the Pyro was hurt so he didn't want to talk, so she ignored the glances she was getting from it.

"Ya'll gonna talk to me or are you gon' sit there all day?" She asked, watching her sentry blow up the BLU Scout, causing her to burst out in laughter.

"I still think its hilarious that he thinks he can outrun bullets" she chuckled, walking over to what was left of the Scout.

She heard a soft click and the sounds of her sentry gun died out, the beeping died out. A small explosion shattered the Sentry

"What the h-" Lesley started, turning around to see a Spy smirking at her. Gun pointed at her head.

"Bonjour" The BLU Spy smiled. Stepping forward, placing the barrel of his revolver to her chest, right where the heart is.

"H-Howdy" Lesley said, her eyes wide with fear. One hand slowly reaching down to where she always kept her pistol- this time she wasn't going to hesitate. She wanted to blow the brains out of the smug Frenchman who stood before her.

"It has come to my attention that you have not died yet mon chere" He smiled,

"Y-Yes t-that's right" she said

"Lucky me, I get to kill you first" He smirked

Lesley watches as the gun buck up, all breath leaving her body. A sharp pain in her chest. Her body fell to the floor with blood pouring out of her chest, the Spy smirked and brushed imaginary lint off his jacket.

"You got blood on my suit" He pulled out his disguise kit, and closed his eyes. Letting the BLU smoke change his shape

"Perfect" A woman's voice smiled, a Texan accent apparent in her voice. She put her hands in her overall pockets and walked over to the corner, where the pieces of her sentry were laying.

"Let's go see what the rest of the team is doing"

Lesley felt numbness cover her body. She watched the Spy leave, but he wasn't moving.

Just an image flashing through her mind of him. The BLY Spy with smoke around him.

She saw herself. Laying on the cold floor.

"I-Is that me?" she asked. Her voice echoing around.

Her vision went white and she felt a stabbing in her heart. And cried out in horror when she felt her skin stretching apart. Though it didn't hurt. She looked down and watched as a bullet was pulled by an invisible force from her heart. Her jaw hung low, but no sounds came out. She watched as the skin and organs started to close, her clothes sewing themselves together. She didn't feel anything. She took a deep breath and her vision went blank. When she opened her eyes she felt something in her hands, A toolbox. She felt her shotgun on her back and her wrench and pistol on her belt.

"W-What?" she gasped, unable to understand what had just happened

She walked out of the room, her mind searching for something to explain it.

She heard the doors of the Respawn open behind her and she turned, seeing a rather pissed looking Medic storming out of the Respawn room.

"M-Medic?" She asked, shaking slightly

"Vhat?" The Medic snapped

"W-What was that?" Lesley asked, rubbing her forehead

"Vhat Vas Vhat?" The Medic asked,

"D-Did I just respawn?" She asked

"Ja. How do you feel?" The Medic asked, playing with the switch on the medi-gun. Tapping his foot impatiently.

"I feel numb" She responded

"Respawn vill do zhat, you'll get use to it" He said, walking out to the battlements.  
Lesley shivered and started walking back to the intelligence room, looking around cautiously.

"Lusluy!" Someone yelled and wrapped their arms around her.

"Pyro?" Lesley asked, trying to turn around to see who was hugging her.  
She was relieved when she saw the familiar gas mask, but pulled away when she remember the spy, she quickly grabbed her pistol and aimed it at him.

"How do I know your not the spy?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I kulled hum" The Pyro responded, motioning over into a hallway.

Lesley moved her eyes to the hallway, and saw a BLU Spy laying on the floor, flames dancing on his dead body.

"Thank heavens" She smiled, putting her gun away.

The Pyro spread it's arms and tilted its head. Lesley sighed and hugged it, smiling into the rubber suit.

"Well, I died" She said into it's chest.

"I knurr" The Pyro responded

"Im surreh I dudnt prutuct yu" The Pyro said,

"It ain't your fault, it happens, I was gonna' die eventually" she smiled

"I knurr" The Pyro said

"Come on, lets get ready for him to respawn." Lesley smiled, pulling away from the Pyro gently, picking up her toolbox.

The Pyro nodded and walked over to the dead Spy, kicking it in the head.

"Sturrpid" it said, crossing its arms. Returning to the Intelligence room after Lesley left him alone in the hallway.

"Where are your crayons?" Lesley asked

"Urrver thur" The Pyro said happily, running over to a crate, picking out a few crayons and his notepad

"Can you draw me something?" Lesley smiled

"Urrhkur!" The Pyro smiled and started drawing.

Lesley smiled and started building a sentry, She had discovered the Pyro's love of coloring when she was trying to find something to do. 6 hours of waiting. Only sometimes will there be any excitement. The BLU Spy hadn't been around as often as on the first day. So Lesley and the Pyro were bored out of their minds. To beat the boredom they started looking around in crates, they found the crayons and paper and the Pyro smiled and started doodling.

"Congratulations, You have captured the enemy intelligence" The Announcer said, her voice dripping with venom. Even from only hearing her voice, everybody knew she didn't like watching the 2 teams fight over nothing. Nobody even knew what they were fighting for, but they didn't really care because it paid good money.  
"Yo hard hat, heard you died" The scout smiled, walking over to her dispenser.

"Yeah, How the hell are you ok with dieing?" She asked

"Come on man, I've died millions of times. As long as I respawn, I ain't afraid of death" he smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Wait ti'll your contract ends, you're gonna be so fearless then yer' gon' get yourself killed" she smiled, hearing the scout fall from the wall behind her.

"No way dude, oh yeah. Doc told me that after the fight ends, you should report to his lab, something about respawn" The scout said, standing up.

"Alright, thanks." Lesley smiled

"Good luck down here hard hat" The Scout smiled, and started jogging out of the room.

"Scout?" Lesley asked

"huh?" The Scout asked, stopping at the door.

"If you see the Spy, beat his head in. For me." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doc, you wanted to see me?" Lesley said and opened the infirmary's door. Stepping in.

"Medic?" She called out, stepping inside. The door closing with a soft click behind her. She looked around and frowned.

"Doc?" She yelled a little louder,

"Fine. I'll come back later" she mumbled walking to the door, she gripped the handle and pulled. The door didn't budge

"What the" she muttered, pulling again.

"Oh no" she groaned. Realizing what had happened

"Damn it" she muttered, leaning back against the door

"Stupid rusty lock" she sighed waiting for somebody to pass by.

"Did ja' do it?" The Scout asked nervously

"Oui. She's locked in" The Spy replied, pulling out a cigarette.

"So. About ze bet" The Medic started, fidgeting slightly in his chair.

"Don't tell me you already won" The Scout groaned

"Nein. I vould actually like to back out" He said

"What?! You don't wanna get some action?" The scout asked, making a thrusting motion with his hips.

"Nein!" The Medic barked

"Lay off him lad" The Demoman said and pulled the Scout back into his seat.

"Why?" The Spy asked, taking a log drag of his cigarette

"That is for me to know" The medic huffed, crossing his arms.

"I drop out too" A deep russian voice said,

"You too big guy? Geez, this is gonna be too easy" The Scout smiled

"Da. I drop out" The Heavy said, sitting down next to the Medic, making him squirm a little bit

"You maggots sicken me! Dropping out of a battle!" The Soldier said loudly, slamming his fist down on the round table they were sitting at

"Both of you? Not zis is not a real challenge for me anymore" The Spy muttered

"Come on you morons, it's a chick! You know. She has boobs" The Scout said, getting a slap in the head from the Demoman

"Oi, what's going on here?" The Sniper asked and peeked his head into the war room, startled when he saw everyone except Lesley sitting there

"These two fairy's are dropping out of our bet" The Scout explained, pointing to the Heavy and Medic.

"Nice job" The Sniper smiled in approval at the Medic and Heavy

" Danke" The Medic mumbled, standing up

"Where you goin' doc?" The scout asked

"None of your concern" The medic spat,

"Non, Medic. Don't you want your money back?" The Spy asked

"Nein" The Medic said, continuing to walk to the door

"Doc! Stay lad!" The Demoman yelled

"Nein" The Medic said, walking out of the room.

"Stay" The Heavy ordered

The Medic stopped mid-step, before turning back to them. Walking back to his seat beside the Heavy. The Spy raised an eyebrow but said nothing, watching the Heavy and Medic closely.

"So why ya' guys backin' out?" The Scout asked

"Personal issues" The medic responded quickly.

"Interesting" The Spy smiled, formulating a plan in his head.

"It does not concern you" The Medic snapped, glaring daggers into the Spy's head.

"Da. Does not concern little men" The Russian smiled.

"May I leave now?" The Medic asked coldly

"Da" The heavy smiled and watched the Medic walk out

"I'm letting Lesley out!" The Medic called out, continuing to walk back to his infirmary

"What's wrong with him?" The Scout asked

"I durrn knur" The Pyro shrugged, it's attention on the lighter that was in its hands.

Once more of the team members left, the Spy stood up. Smiling at his plan.

"Be prepared mon ami, I'm going to find what your hiding" He smiled to himself, walking back to his room.

The Heavy walked back to his room with a large smile plastered onto his face. He entered his room and smiled at his most prized possession. His gun Sasha. He picked the heavy gun up and set it on his desk, getting out all the needed materials to clean it. He heard a knock on the door and turned, seeing the Medic waiting at the doorway.  
"Doktor" He smiled, motioning for him to enter the room.

The Medic did as he was told and sat down in a chair.  
"Doktor? Why sit over there?" The Heavy asked, starting to clean Sasha

The Medic didn't respond but instead moved so he was sitting closer, watching the Heavy's big hands move.

"Are you feeling alright?" The Heavy asked, turning to his friend in concern  
"Ja.. I'm fine" The Medic said quickly.

The Heavy took one of the Medic's hands in his and smiled, kissing it gently

"You can tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing" The Medic said, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Are you sure?" The Heavy asked, pulling the Medic into his arms. The Medic stiffened. "Doktor. You do not act like yourself" The Heavy said, kissing the Medic on the cheek.

"Nein.. I'm fine." The Medic said and relaxed slightly. The Heavy smiled at the Medic and hugged him tighter, but made sure not to hurt the smaller man.

"YO CHUCKLENUT DINNER!" someone yelled from the hallway, heading towards the Heavy's room

The Heavy quickly let go of the Medic and stood up, blocking the Medic from view  
"Yo, dinner" The Scout said, and moved past the Heavy's room. Yelling to the others about dinner. "I will see you at dinner" The Heavy smiled and walked out.  
The Medic's tall figure quickly disappeared, instead a shocked Spy. His jaw hung open. His calm and collected character was gone, instead a terrified and confused one replaced it. He quickly brought up his watch and turned invisible, moving to his room to think.

"Alright maggot's! Into the van!" The Soldier ordered, opening the camper-van's door.

He held it open for Lesley to step in before letting it fall, hitting the Scout in the back.

"Oww man what the hell!?" He yelled angrily, flipping the Soldier off. The Spy was the last one into the camper-van, he made sure to stay as far away from the Medic and Heavy as possible, keeping his briefcase close.

"Alright, Forward!" the Soldier smiled, keeping his hands on the back of the drivers seat, where the Sniper sat behind the wheel. Lesley sat next to the Scout, on the bed. Making sure she wouldn't fall this time.

"So where are yall' gonna' go?" She asked

"Bar" The Scout smiled

"Nein. You are too young" The Medic said, crossing his arms.

"Aww come on doc, your gonna' get drunk too aren't you?" The Scout asked

"Nein."

"We'll see about that" The heavy laughed, causing the Medic's cheeks to turn bright pink- in both embarrassment and frustration, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

The Spy shuddered and looked out the window, not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Hold on" The Sniper warned, hitting the first bump.

The Soldier rocked back and forth on his feet but kept a firm grip on the drivers seat, using it for support, while the scout was flung into the air, landing on the floor infront of the bed.

At the second bump the spy was moved slightly, but kept in his seat. Desperately trying to stay still, The Pyro slid out of it's chair, and fell onto the Scout, causing the Demoman to burst out in a fit of laughter. Lesley picked the Pyro off the Scout, and pulled him to his feet

"Thanks Les" The Scout smiled

"Anytime partner" Lesley smiled, but was knocked off her feet by the last bump. Which caused her to fall back onto the Spy.

"Shoot I'm sorry!" She cried out, scrambling off the Spy's lap

The Spy smirked and shrugged

"It's alright mon chere" he smiled, getting a few glares from the other teammates. When the team finally arrived at town, they all were dragged to the bar, by an enthusiastic Demoman and Scout.

"8 beers, and keep 'em comin!" The Demoman said to the bartender, while the other teammates took the seats at the bar

"Hold on. Theres 7 seats." Lesley pointed out

"Scout can stand" the Heavy smiled

"Thats still not enough"

"Lesley can sit on my lap" The Spy said, taking a drag from his cigarette

"Alright.." Lesley muttered, making her way over to the Spy.

"Nein, I can stand" The Medic said,

The Spy smiled as Lesley sat on his lap, slightly surprised at how light she actually was- even though her curvy and strong figure said otherwise.

"Hey man, I need a seat!" the Scout complained

"Pull up a chair" The Sniper muttered, taking a sip from his beer.

"Can't laddy, Chairs are bolted to the floor after Christmas" the Demoman laughed,

"Oh yeah.." The Scout smiled

"Man doc, you got so drunk that night" The Scout chuckled, leaning against the bar

"Shut up" The Medic sighed, rubbing his forehead,

"What happened?" Lesley asked

"You shoulda' seen it man! Doc got so drunk he got into a bar fight! He almost killed the guy, the cops showed up and eventually hauled him off. We had to use our own money to bail him out though" The Scout explained, a grin plastered to his face

"Zhat is vhy I do not drink anymore" the Medic said, growling slightly at the Scout while they were all handed their drinks.

"Cheers!" The Demoman smiled, clinking his beer with the Sniper's. Lesley started drinking her beer and smiled.

"Well, I actually was worried I'd be working with a bunch of assholes" she confessed

"Yall' are actually really nice" she smiled, causing the Demoman and Scout to exchange nervous glances.

"Cheers, To old Irene! Let's hope she gets better" Lesley smiled, clinking her beer with the Heavy's.

After a couple rounds of beer, most of the team was drunk. Lesley, the Demoman, Sniper, Soldier and somehow the Scout all were gathered around each other, Laughing uncontrollably.

"Oi, Tell that story again!" The Sniper laughed, downing his 5th bottle of beer.

"Alright, so when he was just a little kid. He use to take my doll's and play with them" Lesley started,

"Should we take team back?" The heavy asked

"Oui" The Spy said, who still had Lesley sitting on his lap.

"Silence" The Medic ordered, causing the laughter to die out.

"Heavy, get zhem out, I'll start up ze van" The Medic said, walking out of the bar

"Solder, take Sniper and Scout" The Heavy ordered, picking the Demoman up off the ground

"Shall I take Lesley?" The Spy asked, smirking to himself

"Da"

The Spy lifted Lesley up bridal style and stood, walking to the door.

"Howdy there" Lesley smiled drunkenly, looking up at the Spy who couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Bonjour mon chere" He smiled, carrying her to the van

"Where we goin'?" She asked, holding onto the Spy tightly

"Back to ze base"

"Alright" She muttered, cuddling into him

"If only you wern't drunk.." The Spy whispered. Walking up the 3 stairs to get into the van, then set Lesley down on the bed.

"Hey dude!" The Scout laughed from behind them, slinging his arm over the Spy's shoulder, standing on his toes to reach the taller man's height.

"Get off me" The Spy growled, removing the Scout's arm from his shoulder. He heard the door open and sighed in relief as the Soldier was dragging the Sniper inside, cursing something about Aussies and hippies.

The Spy sighed and waited for the rest of the team to load into the van, he remembered his briefcase and opened it, pulling out the contract. Starting to read the behavior section.

There in big bold letters. Was what he was looking for 'NO RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN TEAM MEMBERS WILL BE PERMITTED. NO RELATIONSHIPS WILL BE PERMITTED. NO EXCUSES'

The Spy smiled to himself and put the papers back, just as the van started moving

'Just wait until ze Soldier learns about this beach in the contract' he thought


	5. Chapter 5

The Heavy, Medic, Soldier, Spy, Demoman, Pyro and Sniper were sitting in the mess hall, nibbling on breakfast.

"Holy shit man" Someone said from the doorway, their clothes messed up and their skin pale.

"Scout" The Medic smiled, knowing why the boy was looking so bad

"What the fuck happened?" The Scout asked and wobbled into the room, practically falling onto the Demoman. Who pushed the hungover Scout away from him, glaring with his one eye.

"Letters came in mate, Got one for everyone on the team from the old Engi'" A pretty hungover Sniper said, his aviator sunglasses shielding his eyes from the light.

"Oh yeah. Thats right. He owes me fifty bucks" The Scout mumbled, resting his head in his hands

"See how bad drinking at zhis age is?" The Medic smirked, proving he was right to an obnoxious Scout

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever doc" the Scout mumbled

"How's Les?" he asked

"Still asleep mate"

"I'll wake her up!" He said, sitting up straight. Wobbling a bit.  
"Oh fuck. Maybe I won't" he said, resting his head back down

"I'll get her" The Spy smirked, standing up.

"Nah mate, I will" The Sniper said, pushing the Spy back to his seat.

"Don't forget her letter. I'm sure she vould appreciate it" The Medic said, taking a sip of his coffee.

The Sniper moved out of the mess hall and down to the rooms, walking to the last one on the right.

"Oi! Les! You up?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah yeah" someone muttered and shuffled to the door.

"G'mornin" Lesley yawned, rubbing her eyes

"Got a letter from your brother" The Sniper said, producing the small envelope from behind his back

"Alright thanks" Lesley mumbled, taking the letter from the Sniper

"Where's everyone else?" Lesley asked, stepping out into the hallway

"Mess hall" The Sniper responded, starting to walk back to them.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few" Lesley said, walking off towards the showers.

The Sniper walked back to the mess hall and frowned when he noticed everyone had left

"Wankers" he muttered, looking around for where they had gone.

"God. I'm so bored" A less hungover Scout complained

"Calm down. We could go to town again" The Sniper said from the far side of the Rec. Room.

The entire team was sprawled out there. The Heavy and Medic playing chess, the Pyro watching Star Trek on the black and white T.V. They had, the Spy reading. The Scout was laying on the couch stretched out, half his body on the couch and half off. Lesley and the Sniper were sitting at a table, both bored out of their wits. The Soldier was looking out a window, clutching his shovel to his chest tightly.

"Town? Man what would we do?" The Scout asked,

"We could go to a park" Lesley suggested, getting a few weird glances from the rest of her team

"What? Parks are fun" Lesley muttered

"What would we do at a park? We ain't exactly a bunch of kids" The Scout said, sitting up straight

"Your still a kid" The Spy smirked,

"Fuck you"

"Please do" The Spy grinned- it was no secret the Spy fancied both genders, male or female he would go after them.

"I dunno, just hang around" Lesley smiled, a small blush creeping up onto her face.

"Seriously?"

"I'm deadly serious" Lesley said, starting to get excited

"A park." The Scout said

"Yep"

"You want 9 trained killers to play. At a park?" He asked,

"Pretty much" Lesley said

"Alright fine"

"Woohoo! Snipes! Grab the keys! We're goin' on a road trip!" she cheered, jumping to her feet.

"Ruud trup?" The Pyro asked, turning it's attention to the conversation

"Nein, zhat does not seem like a good idea" The Medic said, turning his attention to the others.

"Come on, when I was back home me and my friends would go to the park all the time" Lesley smiled.

"...How old are you?" The Scout asked

"Thirty."

"Curm urn! Ruud trup!" The Pyro smiled, running out of the room

"Guess it's decided then" The Sniper mumbled, walking out after the Pyro

"Move moron move!" The Scout whispered, flinging himself over the Heavy.

"Come back here you little wanker!" The Sniper yelled and chased after him,

The team was locked in an epic battle. Of freeze tag.

The Medic, Heavy, Pyro, Soldier, and Demoman were all frozen. The heavy at the bottom of a slide, the Pyro halfway over a swing, the Demoman underneath the playground equipment, the Soldier on top of the monkey bars, and the Medic on one foot, trying his best to balance without moving.

"Can't touch this!" The Scout smiled, running up one of the slides,

The Sniper smiled, knowing something the Scout didn't

"Bonjour" the Spy smiled, uncloaking quickly to grab the Scout by the arm.

"Damnit!" The Scout yelled in frustration

"Scout! This is a kids place!" Lesley yelled, giving away her hiding spot.

"Fuck" she whispered, bolting from her spot underneath a slide. She bolted towards the Medic, seeing him closest

"Run!" she yelled, tapping him on the shoulder, instantly unfreezing him.

The Medic rushed to the side, drawing the Spy's attention while the Sniper chased after Lesley.

"Maggot! Unfreeze me!" The Soldier demanded

"Nein!" The Medic said, running under the monkey bars, jumping up to avoid the Spy's grasp. Meanwhile Lesley was running around the perimeter of the park, praying she could tag someone else. She felt her legs burning, but knew she couldn't stop.

"Gettin' tired?" she yelled back to the Sniper, who was slowly gaining on her.

"Nah, But you are" The Sniper responded, a grin spreading across his face.

"No!" Lesley yelled when she felt the Sniper's hand touch her back, causing her to freeze in place.

The Sniper bumped into her, sending both of them sprawling to the floor.

"Howdy" Lesley said, her face frozen.

"Hey.." The Sniper said, not realizing he was halfway laying on top of her.

"Comfortable Sniper?!" The Scout yelled to them. The Sniper quickly wheeled back, standing up

"Sorry about that mate" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright" Lesley said through gritted teeth, not moving an inch

"If your done flirting, I require assistance" The Spy said, watching the Medic climb up the equipment to safety.

"Yo doc come on man! Unfreeze me!" The Scout yelled. The Medic smiled and looked down at the spy, perched on top of the playground equipment.

"Vhat's vrong Spy?" he teased, a cocky grin spreading across his face, The spy responded by starting to climb up, the Sniper right at his heels.

"Verdammt" The Medic muttered, looking around for an escape. Once the Spy got up to the top he smiled, patting the Medic on the head

"Victory!" The Sniper smiled\

"Alright, what do ya'll wanna do now?" Lesley asked, standing up from her frozen place on the ground.

"Hide and seek man, I've got some ideas" The Scout smiled.

"Alright. Who's it?" The Sniper asked, climbing down from the equipment.

"Hm.. Soldier" Lesley smirked, looking over to the man who was still sitting on top of the money bars

"Me!? Maggot's I'll be the best seeker you've ever seen!" He said, saluting them.

"Spy. No invisibility" Lesley said, giving the Spy the 'I'm watching you' motion.

"Wouldn't dream of it mon chere" The Spy muttered,

"Count to thirty Solly!" Lesley yelled, bolting off towards a hiding spot. After the thirty seconds were up, the Soldier jumped down from the monkey bars, starting to search. The Pyro was hiding underneath a table, easily in view. Only covering it's eyes, trying the 'If I can't see you, you can't see me' tactic. The Demoman hadn't moved from his spot underneath the playground. Unconscious with a bottle of scrumpy next to him. The Heavy was found soon, along with the Sniper and Scout. Leaving the Spy, Medic, and Lesley.

"Bonjour" A voice whispered into the Medic's ear, causing him to jump slightly, his hiding spot in a tree proving effective in hiding him.

"Ach, Vhat do you vant?" He asked, glaring at where he assumed the Spy was. Sure enough, a visible Spy appeared where he was looking.

"I cannot hide with a friend?"The Spy asked, acting offended.

"Nein, not vhen you can go invisible. Vhy are you really here?" He asked

"Right to the chase?" The Spy smirked,

"I know your secret mon ami. You and Heavy" The Spy said, watching the Medic's expression turn from irritated to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"V-Vhat are you talking about?" The Medic asked, trying to regain his composure,

"Don't play stupid. I know about you both, I've seen it" The Spy lied, only knowing about it from his own experiment with the cuddly Heavy.

"Nein. Lies. Me und Mein Heavy are friends" The Medic whispered

"Is that right?" The Spy taunted.

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I disguise as you for an hour. If anything abnormal happens, then I'm telling the Soldier of your breach in the contract. Or. You can admit to me and we can call this our little secret" The Spy smiled. The Medic's expression dropped, he looked down shaking his head.

"Blackmail!?" He whisper yelled,

"Not blackmail, more of... A favor. I keep your secret. And you do something for me"

"Nein, Never" The Medic said stubbornly

"Then I'll disguise" The Spy smiled, flipping out his disquiet kit, his face instantly transforming into a reflection of the Medic's

"I admit." he whispered

"Admit what?" The Spy asked, raising an eyebrow, his normal shape returning.

"Me und Ze Heavy have a relationship" he muttered in defeat.

"Was that so hard?" The Spy smirked,

"Fuck off" The Medic snapped,

"Temper. Temper mon ami. Remember. You owe me" The Spy smirked, turning invisible. Only when the Medic was 100% sure the Spy had gone, did he let out a muffled cry. A single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Mein gott, vhat are ve in for?" He asked himself, holding his face in his hands.

"We'll shoot, It's getting' late ya'll" Lesley said, her eyes open looking up at the stars.

"So? Come on man, what day is it.. Saturday? We still have tomorrow off." The Scout said, his eyes closed. The entire team was laying on a hill that was next to the park, looking up at the stars above them. They all laid next to each other, close because of the small hill. The Soldier on the far left side, laying next to the Heavy and Medic, who were pretty close, talking in small whispers. Next to them, the Demoman laid passed out, using the Pyro's arm as a pillow. Lesley was laying next to the Pyro, smiling up at the stars. The Scout next to her, the Sniper after him. And finally the Spy laid at the end of the row. His eyes closed in relaxation. A rare thing for this team.

"Hey Les?" The scout said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Hmm?" She asked

"I'm really happy you came to our team. We needed something fun to happen" He smiled at her,

"I'm really happy I came out here too" Lesley smiled, hugging the Scout. Making the younger man blush in response, Lesley closed her eyes and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Falling asleep lightly.

"Spy?" The Scout asked

"Oui?"

"I'm droppin' outta' the bet" The Scout smiled, hugging Lesley closer to him.

"Oh mon dieu." The Spy said, sitting up to see Lesley and the Scout cuddling.

"Fuck off man," The Scout said, closing his eyes.

"This will be far too easy for me" The Spy smiled, laying back down.

"G'night yall" Lesley yawned into the Scout's chest

"Goodnight mon chere"

"G'night mate"

"Guudnught"

"Gute Nacht"

"Goodnight Leetle Lesley"

"Goodnight Maggot"

"Night Les" The Scout smiled. Closing his eyes, falling into a light, undisturbed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shh, Don't wake them up"

"Aww come on mate, This is horrible."

"Nein. Keep zhem asleep."

Lesley woke up feeling something warm beside her, a comfy pillow under her head, and 6 voices around her

"Murrduc? Urr yu surr?" The Pyro asked,

Lesley quickly forgot about the others and focused on the heat beside her. She tried sitting up but was stuck, 2 arms around her. She opened her eyes to be face to face with a sleeping Scout, his arms around her. She went wide eyed and looked up.

"Les!" The Demoman smiled, doing what was suppose to be a wink but ended up looking more like him blinking.

"W-What the hell is goin' on!?" Lesley asked, removing the Scout's arms from her.

"Mornin Les, You and Scout didn't wake up when the sun came up." The Sniper said from the drivers seat, a sleeping Soldier next to him in the passenger's seat.

"We took the liberty of moving you" The Spy smirked

"Ar Yuu urnd Scurt gurun urt?" The Pyro asked from beside the Sniper's bed, it's head poking up from the floor

"No! I-I... I don't know what's going on" Lesley muttered.

"Quiet down, I'm tryin' to sleep man" The Scout muttered, burring his head in a pillow

"Scout. Up. Now" The Sniper ordered

"Fuck you man, I'm tired as shit. What time is it?" The Scout asked, sitting up. His hair sticking up in different directions.

"Six"

"Fuck that! Six in the morning?! Goodnight" The Scout mumbled, curling up into a ball.

"Les, are ye' gonna' join him?" The Demoman mocked

"Ass" Lesley muttered, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Move over." Lesley ordered, crawling out of the bed. The Medic and Demoman scooted over from their places at the Sniper's table and made room for Lesley. Who as soon as she sat down, passed out. Sleeping soundly against the window.

"Should we move her back?" The Heavy asked from his spot on the floor.

"Nein." The Medic smiled, looking down at the Heavy. The Spy cleared his throat and smiled at the Medic evilly, causing the Medic to look away. The Heavy raised a confused eyebrow but quickly dismissed the incident. When the team finally arrived at their base, they carried Lesley to her room. Leaving the Scout outside in the sun. Nobody made any further communication that day, Lesley woke up and stayed in her room, the Heavy and Medic off where nobody knew about them. The rest either stayed in their rooms or payed no attention to the others.

"Geez! I'm fucking burning!" Someone yelled, gaining the attention of the rest of the team.

Lesley frowned and set her book down, putting her reading glasses down next to it. She walked out into the hallway to see the rest of her team peeking out, and a half red Scout angrily walking towards them

"You left me in the fucking sun!?" he yelled, the sun-burnt side of his face almost sizzling, causing the Demoman to burst out in laughter, leaning against his door for support.

"Spy's idea" the Demoman laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a-" The Scout muttered, storming over to the master of disguise's room

"Open up frog face! I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya!" The Scout yelled, pounding his fist onto the door.

The Spy opened the door with his usual smirk on his face, holding back a laugh.

"Bonjour, how may I assist you?" he asked, playing innocent

"You fucking ass! You left me out there!" the Scout yelled, grabbing the Spy by the suit

"Give me proof," the Spy smiled

"My fucking burn is all the proof I need!" The Scout shouted, punching the Spy in the jaw, only to get kneed in the stomach in return.

"Fucking asshole" The Scout spat, pushing the Spy away from him.

"Scout?" Lesley asked from behind him, putting her hand on his unburnt shoulder

"Maybe we should get you to the Medic" she said, trying to defuse the situation

"Alright fine, but this ain't over asshole" The Scout said, turning away from the Spy to walk down the hall with Lesley.

Once they got to the Medic's lab, Lesley knocked on the door. Pushing it open after a moment

"Hey doc, we've got a problem Scout's a little bu-" Lesley started, but froze as soon as she saw the Medic and Heavy kissing behind his desk,

"Holy Shit!" The Scout yelled, backing away in horror.

"Mein gott!" The Medic cried out in surprise, freezing at the Heavy's side.

"Maybe we should come back later, come on Scout!" Lesley said, shutting the door quickly, grabbing the Scout by the hand to pull him to the kitchen.

"Holy fuck that was gross dude!" The Scout said, a shiver running down his spine

"W-Well.. T-There has to be an explanation for that" Lesley said, wishing she knew what to do. She was a not very religious and didn't have an opinion on homosexuals, she didn't see anything wrong with 2 men loving each other. But she was at a loss for words, running on pure instinct. Her 3 PhD's in multiple fields of science and engineering not really useful in this situation. She lead the Scout to the kitchen where she got out an ice pack, putting it gently to the Scout's face

"Ow that stings!" The Scout complained, pulling away from the ice

"It'll help" Lesley muttered, returning the ice to the scout's face

"Hold on, I'll see if I can get something" Lesley said, running out of the room.

She walked back to the Medic's lab, pausing at the door nervously. She knocked on the door and waited "H-Hey doc? C-Can I come in?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

The door opened and the Medic stood there, his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry you had to see zhat" he said, a blush was plastered to his face.

"I-It's alright.. I just need something for the Scout's sunburns.. They look pretty bad" Lesley said, looking up at the Medic

"Ja.. I know. Here" The Medic said, handing her a bottle

"Apply only some, zhen vait 10 minutes. It should help"

"Thanks doc" Lesley said turning on her heels.

"Lesley?"

"Hmm?" She asked,

"You aren't upset at us?" The Medic asked

"Well shoot, If a man loves a man. I'm ok with that" Lesley said, a reassuring smile making its way onto her face.

"Danke" The Medic smiled slightly, relief spreading through him.

"I'll tell the Scout to keep his mouth shut about this"

"Danke"

Lesley walked back to the Scout and closed the door behind her, making sure they were alone

"Scout?" Lesley asked, handing him the bottle

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about the Medic and Heavy alright?"

"What?! Are you kidding!? That's disgusting!" The Scout said, raising his voice slightly.

"It ain't your place in the world to choose who loves each other. If the Heavy and Medic love each other. And if you value your friendship with them, don't mention it to anyone." Lesley warned, watching as the Scout started rubbing the lotion on his burnt arm.

"Alright fine" he muttered, glaring at the bottle

"Thank you, need some help?" Lesley asked

"Nah, I've got this"

"Alright. Fine" Lesley muttered, pulling a chair out so she can sit. Just as the Sniper walked in

"Oi! Les! I'm having some trouble with the van, can you help?" The Sniper asked from the doorway

"Alright, Scout you ok?" She asked

"Perfect.." he muttered, glaring at the Sniper when he started to laugh.

"Alright, bye" Lesley said and followed the Sniper out to his camper-van.

Lesley smiled at the finished result of the camper-van's engine and stepped back, wiping her oil covered hands on her jeans. She had sent the Sniper inside to grab some things from her room and was alone at his van, she walked into the van and put the key into the ignition, the engine roaring to life.

"Well don't that beat all." She smiled in happiness, turning the engine off

She walked back to the door of the base and pulled, frowning when it didn't budge. She pulled again and sighed, reaching in her pocket for her key.

"Damn it, where the hell did it go?" she muttered, searching all her pockets for her key. She gave up and slumped next to the door, waiting for the Sniper to come out. After 30 minutes of waiting she glanced across the bridge, looking up at BLU base.

She stood up and started pacing back and forth, contemplating her plan. It was already dark outside, It was either wait there in the creepy darkness or try BLU base.

Lesley sighed and started walking across the bridge, hearing a splash from the sewer under her, she shrieked and ran across the bridge, looking at BLU base's door. She had only come up to the surface when the battles were over, spending most of her fighting time guarding the intelligence with the Pyro.

She took a deep breath and knocked, hearing it ring out across the empty desert.

"Hello? It's the RED Engineer." Lesley said, not sure if someone could hear her.

"I'm locked out of my base and I was wondering if one of you could help me" she said. She decided to knock again and heard something move behind her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"BLU team! Please open up!" she yelled, knocking faster. She heard another splash from the sewer and whimpered, turning back to the door. She heard quick footsteps moving on the other side of the door and a bit of hope went through her.

"Who the hell is it?!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door. A Boston accent clear in their voice.

"RED Engineer"

"What do you want?" the BLU Scout asked

"I'm locked out of my base, I was wondering if someone could help me" Lesley said, looking at the door with pleading eyes.

"Are you alone?" The Scout asked, not sure if he should let his enemy into BLU's base.

"Yes. I'm alone."

"Alright. Fine. No funny business" The Scout muttered, unlocking the door. Lesley smiled and sighed in relief, looking at the Scout. He looked the same as the RED Scout, except for his clothes colors and his unburnt skin.

"Thank you so much" Lesley said, walking in when the Scout ushered her inside. The Scout closed the door and locked it, looking at Lesley.

"So.." Lesley said, rocking back and forth on her feet uncomfortably. She looked up at the BLU Scout, who was a little bit taller then her a slight hint of fear showing through her outward calm appearance. On the inside she was freaking out.

"Come on. I'll get the Spy" He said, starting to walk down the hall.

"Thank you" Lesley said after him. She followed close, not wanting to get lost in the enemy base. She barely knew her way around their teams battlements, getting lost in an enemy base was the last thing on her to-do list. The BLU Scout lead her to the living quarters and walked to a door, knocking on it. "Spy! Get your lazy ass up. We have a situation over here" he said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What?" The Spy growled, opening his door.

"Um. RED Engi' got locked out of her base." The BLU Scout said, his mind telling him that he's going to pay for letting the enemy in their base.

"You let her in." The BLU Spy said blankly, looking past his team's Scout, directly at the girl who stood there nervously.

"Can you help get her back into her base?" The BLU Scout asked

"I'm sure I could." The BLU Spy smirked

"Thank ya'll so much" Lesley smiled

"Who said I _**would**_ help?" The BLU Spy said, crossing his arms

"But.. Shoot.. I guess there's nothing making you help me" Lesley muttered, looking down at her feet.

The BLU Scout frowned and glared at his team's Spy

"Come on man, what has she ever done to you? She's just been doing her job" The BLU Scout said

"Oui, I do not help people unless I get a favor in return" The BLU Spy smirked, winking at Lesley

"Fuck that. I'm sleeping on the bridge" Lesley said, backing up away from the enemy Spy.

"Have fun" The BLU Spy smiled, closing his bedroom door.

"Man, sorry about him. He's an ass" The Scout said, walking back over to Lesley

"Well.. Thanks anyway." Lesley said, turning to leave

"Wait. Um. Engineer, you could probably sleep in the Rec. Room. I mean, there's a couch" The BLU Scout said nervously

"I'm not sure the rest of your team would approve," Lesley said, walking back towards the battlements

"I could get you out of here before morning. When the first person wakes up we could get you to the sewers" The BLU Scout smiled, his mind set on getting the girl to trust him.

"Alright... I guess" Lesley said, unsure about the plan

"Awesome, this way" The BLU Scout said, jogging out of sight. Lesley followed the best she could, soon realizing BLU base had the same layout as RED base. When she finally arrived at the Rec. Room she saw a makeshift bed had already been made, with the Scout walking back over to the couch with a pillow.

"Finally, here" The BLU Scout said, smiling proudly at his work.

"Thank you so much," Lesley smiled, sitting on the couch, curling up under the covers

"I'll set an alarm at five in the morning, everyone usually wakes up at five thirty, so you can get out in time" The BLU Scout said, walking over to a light switch.

"Alright, Goodnight Scout" Lesley said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Engineer" The Scout said and turned off the light, walking out of the room.

It took quite a few minutes before Lesley finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, her mind screaming for her to run, that it was a bad idea to spend the night in BLU base.

'It's only for one night, as long as that damn Spy keeps away I should be fine.' Lesley thought, her mind finally drifting off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lesley mumbled in her sleep and shifted her weight, almost making the person who was carrying her drop her. Lesley and the unknown person were in the sewers, a flashlight providing enough light for the man to see. Lesley stayed asleep through the BLU Scout's alarm, and the annoying BLU Bostonian didn't wake up. The only reason the man was carrying her in the first place was because if the BLU Medic had found her, who knows what he would to. Horrible experiments at least.

"Merde, my suit." the BLU Spy muttered, standing at where the sewers broke out under the bridge, he sighed and lifted Lesley up higher in his arms, waiting for his source on RED team to show up. He tapped his foot impatiently before he saw his source, the BLU spy smiled and watched his RED source approach.

"Loose something?" the BLU Spy mocked

"Oui.. It appears our Engineer has run off for the night" The RED Spy said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Do you want her back or not?" the BLU Spy asked

"Oui. One moment" The RED Spy muttered, swimming out to where his BLU counterpart was.

Once Lesley was back in RED team's arms the BLU Spy disappeared, heading out of those horribly creepy sewers, probably back to his room for a little more sleep before the battle begins.

The RED Spy moved back to their sewers, heading up the stairs, the only sound was his footsteps and the occasional splash of water. For unknown reasons, if you HAD to go through the sewers, there were no real battles. It was mostly people running past others, trying to get away from whatever their imaginations had put in the darkness.

Once back inside their base, the Spy knelt down and looked at the sleeping Engineer.

"Lesley" he whispered, trying to wake her up.

"Mon ami, wake up" he said, checking her pulse just in case the BLU Spy did anything to her.

"Lesley!" he said a little more desperately. A tiny part of his mind said she'll wake up on her own. But he had to know she was alright.

"Lesley, please mon ami. Wake up" he said, shaking her gently.

After 5 minutes of trying to wake her up, Lesley finally opened her eyes. Reassuring the Spy she was alive.

"Mon dieu! Your alive!" The Spy smiled, hugging Lesley quickly.

"W-what?" Lesley mumbled, vaguely aware she was wrapped in the Spy's arms.

"Nothing mon chere, your safe again" he said, standing up. He carried the half-awake Engineer to her room and tucked her in. Smiling down at the girl. He walked out of her room quietly and moved his room. Already thinking about his warm and soft- and dry bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Spy?" Lesley asked, mostly everyone else had left after breakfast, leaving the Scout, Spy and Engineer still in the room.

"Oui?" he asked, looking up from his uneaten meal.

"What happened?" she asked, "I remember you being happy and hugging me, something about me being alive" she said,

"Hugging you!?" The Scout yelled, jumping to his feet. His still sun-burnt skin sending waves of pain up his body.

"You went into BLU base" the Spy said flatly,

"I know, I was locked out of the base"

" I helped you. Is zhere a crime committed?" the Spy asked

"I was perfectly safe.. the BLU Scout said-"

"You were talkin' to that rat!?" the Scout yelled, sending his food flying into the air.

"I can't believe this! Lesley we kill them for a living! Who knows what those sick bastards coulda' done to you while you were asleep!" the Scout said, panic setting in.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" the Scout asked, rushing to Lesley's side

"I'm fine damn it! How did you even know I was in BLU base?" Lesley asked, sending a glare towards the Spy

"Ze BLU Spy contacted me."

"The Spy!?" Lesley asked, a dumfounded look setting in on her face.

"That scumbag?" the Scout asked

"Oui. Next time, before you scold me for rescuing you. Get all ze facts" the Spy said, walking out of the room calmly, mentally applauding himself for such a dramatic exit.

"Let me get this straight. You went into OUR ENEMY'S BASE, fell asleep there. Then the BLU Scumbag contacted OUR Spy? Thats just fucked up on so many levels it's not even funny." the Scout muttered, clearing his and the Spy's plate- practically tossing them into the sink.

"Well.. I guess the Spy's right." Lesley said, leaning back in defeat. She stood up and raced out of the room

"Spy! Spy wait up!" she yelled, forgetting about her food

"Damnit. Why do I always get suck with the dishes?" the Scout muttered to himself, starting to clear the rest of the plates.

"Spy! Finally, hold on." Lesley said, starting to catch her breath.

"Oui?" the Spy asked coldly

"Look, I'm sorry about yellin' I was just confused and I didn' know." Lesley said, looking down at the floor.

"Apology accepted" the Spy said, a small smile breaking out onto his features.

"Really?" Lesley asked, looking up at him.

"Oui, I wasn't mad" the Spy confessed, smiling victoriously.

"Damn it... Drama queen" Lesley smiled

"I'm so offend" the Spy said, covering his face to fake cry into his hands

"Spy, stop" Lesley said, walking away from him

"Spy. Knock it off" She said, once the fake crying Spy started following her.

"Spy!" Lesley yelled, turning to him. He smiled behind his hands and continued to fake cry- only following her for the sake of tormenting her.

"Damn it.." Lesley muttered, thinking to herself. She finally figured out what to do and blushed, hugging the Spy quickly.

"There, Happy?" Lesley asked, her arms still around the Spy.

"Oui very" the Spy smiled, hugging Lesley back.

"Good.." Lesley said. They stood there for a long 5 minutes, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Lesley?" the Spy asked.

"hmm?" she asked,

"You can let go now.."

"Oh right sorry" Lesley said, backing away from the spy a few steps.

"W-Well.. I'll see ya'll around" she said, and hurried down the hall towards her room. A blush creeping up onto her face.

The Spy smiled and watched Lesley leave, before turning right into someone's fist.

"Merde!" the Spy cried out in pain, stumbling back away from the fist he had turned into.

"Stay away from her mate. I know what your up to" the Sniper said coldly.

"I assure you, all games set aside. She hugged me" the Spy said in defense.

"Stay. Away. From her" the Sniper ordered, stepping forward with his fist raised the Spy nodded and held his hands up in defeat

"Oui oui! Stay away, it seems someone admires Lesley hmm?"

"No." the Sniper said, turning away from the Spy.

"Your a horrible liar monsieur Sniper" the Spy smirked, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Join the bet" the Spy said,

"No! Bloody wanker, I might as well strangle you right here" the Sniper muttered, walking off towards the showers.

"Monsieur Sniper. I assure you your secret is safe with me" the Spy smirked, stalking off towards his room for an hour before the battle begins.

When RED Team finally managed to get everybody into the respawn room, 3 minutes before the work day begun, a loud boom was heard. Startling all of the mercenaries.

"What the hell was that?" The Scout asked, bolting to the door.

A small, pitter patter could be heard, causing all the team members to walk out to the battlements in curiosity.

RED team stared across the base at their BLU Counterparts, who were in their battlements, staring in wonder at the liquid that was pouring down from the heavens.

"Rain?" Lesley asked

"It hasn't rained here in a year" the Scout said, his jaw open in bewilderment.

"Well, Come on ya'll! Fun in the rain" Lesley said, trying to lighten the mood. The Pyro whimpered from beneath it's mask, the exact opposite of what it loved was everywhere. Water.

The Pyro backed up and ran from the sight of the liquid, cowering in a corner.

"Man, today's gonna suck" The Scout muttered, walking back after the Pyro.

"MISSION BEGINS IN 5...4...3...2...1...MISSION BEGIN"

The first one barreling out of the Respawn room was the Scout, running full speed towards the battlements, once there he ran and jumped. Sending himself flying to the bridge. Normally he would of landed and ran across, but today he ended up slipping. Colliding with the enemy Scout. While the BLU Scout fell into the murky waters below, the RED Scout hung onto the side of the bridge, his fingers barely showing. He knew at any moment someone was going to either shoot him in the head, or push him off. When he felt something grab onto his hand and start pulling upwards he was shocked. 2 big hands pulled him over the bridge, the RED Heavy looking down at the smaller boy.

"Leetle man should be more careful" the Heavy said, turning back to hislover the Medic.

"Yeah whatever faggy" the Scout muttered, running full speed away from the duo. As much as he hated to admit it. He did just save him from not only a death, but a creepy swim back to the surface. The Scout sighed and kept running, knowing it was going to be a painfully long-and wet day.

Lesley smiled at her level 3 sentry, the Pyro sitting beside her proudly. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and tightened her grip on her wrench, ready to bash in a head. The Pyro stepped forward, running into the hallway to stop the intruder. Lesley tapped her foot and smiled to herself. When the sound of the Pyro's flamethrower died down, Lesley smiled at the doorway. Waiting for her childish friend to show up again.

"Engineer?" Someone asked, from just out in the hallway, Lesley jumped to her feet, pulling out her shotgun

"Who's there?" She asked, pointing the gun at the hallway.

"BLU Scout, I just wanna talk." The voice said from the hallway. Lesley saw a baseball bat slide along the floor, followed by a pistol and shotgun. Lesley looked up, horribly confused.

"I just want to talk" the BLU Scout repeated,

"I'm going to stand at the other end of the hallway, I'll keep my distance" the voice said. Lesley heard footsteps heading away from her, she slowly crept forward, shotgun raised in alarm. When she entered the hallway she was surprised to see an unarmed BLU scout, his hands above his head standing at the far end of the hallway.

"First, I'm sorry I didn't wake up on time. Didja' get out before my team found you?" he asked

"Yeah.. Your Spy apparently got me out." she said, keeping the shotgun aimed on his head.

"Thank god" the BLU Scout smiled, "If my team's Medic found you, you'd probably leave with a third arm or somethin'. Wait... The Spy got you out?"

"Yeah.. Why?" She asked

"That man is a freaking backstabber, don't trust him. Ever. " He said,

"Why? He seems nice.. Sort of.." Lesley responded,

"I won't trust him" Lesley decided

"Good. Can I have my guns so I can charge in there and die?" the Scout asked, tapping his foot impatiently

"Oh. Ok." Lesley said, backing up into the intelligence room. She kicked the guns back to the Scout and walked behind her sentry, not wanting to be covered in blood. The Sentry started shooting and she heard a muffled cry in pain, she covered her eyes as rocket exploded into the young man's chest.

"Pyro!" She smiled happily, seeing her best friend leaning against a wall in the doorway. She walked over to him and crossed her arms. "You died didn't you."

"Yushh" The Pyro said, looking down in shame.

"It's alright Pyro, just stay in here" Lesley smiled, wrapping her arms around the rubber suit in front of her.

The Pyro held her close and smiled underneath it's mask, it brought one arm up to her back and dug a knife into her spine

"Bonjour" The BLU Spy smirked, letting Lesley's dead body fall to the floor. He quickly ducked back and disguised as her, he zapped her sentry and dispenser and grabbed the intelligence, a smug grin on his features.

RED team ended up loosing that day, a BLU team completely destroying them.

"Maggots! That was one of the worst displays to teamwork I have ever seen!" the Soldier yelled, pacing back and forth in the respawn room.

"Shut up mate, it's been a long day." the Sniper grumbled, he was in a horrible mood because not only did the BLU Spy repeatedly back stab him, but the BLU Sniper always saw him through the rain when he could see his counterpart.

"You maggots cost us our winning streak!" The Soldier yelled, turning to face the Spy

"You scum sucking little princess! Had you been doing your job correctly we would of won!"

he turned to the Scout next, how rolled his eyes and tossed his baseball up in the air, catching it easily

"You cowardly little kid! Had you been faster we could of secured the intelligence!"

next the Demoman, Heavy, Medic, and then the Sniper who really couldn't care less what he thought. He turned to Lesley who looked down in shame.

"...Nice job today Engie. You have the hardest job of all! Next time the Pyro shouldn't be so useless!" he said, turning to face the rubber suited creature.

"You pathetic little insult to humanity! You should be ashamed of yourself! You did the worst job of anyone on the team!" The Soldier scolded.

"Urm Surreh" the Pyro said, looking away from the loud man in front of it.

"You should be sorry maggot! You all should be sorry!" The Soldier yelled, storming out of the respawn room.

"Don't worry about it flames, Solly didn't do shit today" The Scout said, patting the nearly-in-tears mercenary.

"Aww Pyro.. It's alright" Lesley said, hugging the Pyro gently. She could hear little choked sobs from behind it's mask.

"It's alright.. Shh, it's ok." She cooed, rubbing it's back.

"How about you relax with me for tonight? I'll help you get revenge on Solly later" Lesley said

The Pyro nodded and pulled away from Lesley, looking around his teammates, who all had jaws on the floor.

"Huum?" the Pyro asked, crossing it's arms. All of the remaining mercenarys in the rooms had their jaw's on the floor. The Spy, Scout, Demoman, and Sniper were staring in awe, while the Medic just smiled, the Heavy standing beside him.

"Come on Flames, let's go" Lesley smiled, leading the Pyro out of the room.

"Hmm, interesting" the Spy smiled

"Nein, stay out of zher business" the Medic warned.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do" the Spy smirked, crossing his arms.

The Medic visibly paled and walked out of the room, the Heavy at his heels.

"What was that about?" The Demoman asked, taking a swing from his scrumpy bottle

"Nothing mon ami." the Spy smiled, bringing up his watch so he could sneak off to his room in peace

He had planning, blackmailing, and spying to do that evening.

'This is going to be a fun night' he thought, a smug smile on his features.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Sorry about the delay. But Nanowrimo month is over! Yayyy! I'll finally have some time to continue with this sad excuse for a fic~

Without further delay, here you are:

Talking. Talking. Talking. Talking. Talking. Hours of it. All about feelings. The Spy was curled up in a rather tight spot in an air vent, looking into Lesley's room. Her and the Pyro were spending all afternoon in there, talking about clothes. And fire. The Spy had been watching them for over 2 hours, and he didn't find anything having to do with secret relationships, or anything to blackmail the Pyro with. He resisted the urge to crawl away from them and spy on someone more interesting. It was always fun when he crawled over to the Scout's room and whispered weird things through the air vent. One time he repeatedly whispered things like:

"Wake up. It's a dream. Coma. Wake up." all throughout the day. The Scout got so paranoid he made the Sniper sit in his room while he slept to make sure nothing weird was watching him. The Spy smiled at the memory, but soon snapped back into focus on Lesley and Pyro when he heard a topic of int rest rise up.

"Sur Lursluy, Dur yur lurk unyune?" The Pyro asked

"Excuse me?" Lesley asked, her face turning a crimson red.

"Dur. Yur. Lurk. Unyune?" The Pyro repeated slower.

"Well I.. Um.. Yes." she whispered

"Whu?!" The Pyro asked, inching closer like a child expecting a story.

"That's my private business flames," Lesley said

"Purweese?" The Pyro begged, rolling over so it's head was on Lesley's lap.

"Alright fine..." Lesley sighed

"Vuctury!" the Pyro cheered looking up at Lesley expectantly.

"Alright, I ain't naming names. But they are pretty sweet, and cute." Lesley started

The Spy smirked, running through people that matched the description.

"Hmm. Well.. I spend a lot of time with them." Lesley said, blushing.

"Gur urn." The Pyro said happily.

"Um.. Ok. You get 3 chances to guess. If you get it right I'll tell you" Lesley giggled.

"Scurt..Snupur...Murh?" The Pyro asked

"Who was the last one?"

The Pyro pointed at itself.

"Yes. It's one of those three." Lesley giggled.

The Spy felt something stabbing at his chest, for a moment he thought it was some kind of bug. He quickly crawled back to his room and dropped through the ceiling. Landing on the ground with a thud.

He groaned and flipped over, so he was staring up instead of down. The Spy cleared his throat. 'Alright. Setback. I'll just make her fall in love with me.' he thought. He tried getting up but didn't move. 'The ground seems comfortable. I'll stay here.' He thought, curling up. He checked to make sure his door was closed and stayed on the ground. Eventually drifting into a light slumber.

"God damn it get up you lazy shit!" A familiar voice yelled. The Spy groaned and curled up, feeling something comfortable under him. He opened his eyes and sat up, instead of his normal room at base, he was in his old house. With the girl of his dreams.

A hand trailed down his back and he shivered, turning to meet blue eyes. His wife's eyes.

"Good morning love" she smiled, her golden locks falling down to her waist.

The Spy smiled and hugged her close.

"Now up you lazy shit!" his wife barked, a playful smile on his lips.

"Only if you get a job!" He said back, kissing her on the neck.

"I love you" his wife smiled, her English accent strong when she talked.

"Je t'aime." the Spy whispered in her ear. He knew how this day went. He had remembered it every night since. It was always the same. Wake up, go to work. Then dead.

He remembered it crystal clearly. How she looked into his eye as he died. He wasn't always cold. He wasn't always heartless. But that's what he'd become.

"How about we go somewhere on vacation?" His wife asked,

The Spy shrugged, his hand on the steering wheel of their car.

"Watch out, red light" His wife said

"Mon chere, I know how to drive" he smiled, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I know, but some people don't" she said,

"Oui, I know" he smiled, looking back to the street. A sad look on his face.

"Is that man driving down the wrong way?" She asked, pointing out the window to a car

"Oui, he must be American." The Spy mused, he stepped on the gas pedal. Just in time to see the car race by them, and swerve.

"Is he.. he's heading back here" the Spy's wife said.

"A chase?" The Spy asked

"It appears so."

The Spy sped up, narrowly avoiding a collision with another car. He turned a corner and stopped, about 8 cars were there, blocking the road.

"Honey, what's going on?" His wife asked, holding onto his arm.

"Stay. Don't get out no matter what. Je t'aime." he said, and stepped out of the car. One of the cars sped forward, making the Spy dive out of the way. He turned back to the car just in time to see it crash into his. Just in time to see the terrified look on his wife's face as the car was crushed.

"Elizabeth!" The Spy yelled, running towards what was left of the cars.

He heard her screams under the other car, and a hand flailing out. He started lifting some metal off his wife. He got half her body out, and slowly started getting her legs.

"Whats going on!?" Elizabeth cried into his shoulder, one of her arms completely crushed.

"I'm not sure, everything will be fine. Don't worry. Je t'aime" he whispered as he worked. He heard the sound of tires screeching against the road as another car sped towards them, He looked to his wife in fear. He saw her shove him back with one arm just as the car hit the collision. Sending an explosion through the street. The Spy was flung back into a bakery, landing on someone's bread.

He tumbled off the table and held his face, he felt burning all along the left side of his face. He looked out to the street and whimpered. Fire. Everywhere.

The Spy stood up, the left side of his face burnt and a large gash across his right cheek. He looked to the wreckage with teary eyes. He shook his head, slapping his right cheek.

"Wake up!" He yelled

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!" Someone yelled, pulling on the Spy's body.

The Spy jerked away, frantically looking around. He was safe. In his lovers arms. He closed his eyes and let the person hug him.

"Spy man, what the hell happened?" The Scout asked from the corner of his room. The Spy's eyes snapped open again and looked down at the girl hugging him. Lesley. How typical.

"Spy you had me worried sick! What the hell!?" She asked,

"I told you it was just a nightmare.." The Medic scoffed, leaning against the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Lesley asked

"O-Oui.. Nightmare..." he trailed off, shivering.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm right down the hall." Lesley said, still in the Spy's tight embrace.

"Hey Spy. You can let go of her." The Sniper growled from beside the Spy.

The Spy immediately let go of Lesley and looked away, clearing his throat.

"I assure you. I am fine. If you all could leave so I could have some privacy." he said

"Alright, you sure you're ok?" Lesley asked and stood up, heading towards the doorway.

"Oui. I'm fine..." he lied.

Once the rest of his team left, and he had locked the door. He did something he hadn't done since his wife died 10 years ago. He cried. He took the only thing he had left of his old life, a tiny locket that he had given his wife on their first date. He put it around his neck, tucking it underneath his jacket. He laid down on his bed and curled up.

'Why did I dream about that again? I haven't been dreaming about her. It's been 3 years since the last dream.'

He pondered about the many possibilities as to why he had that dream. Was it because he missed her? Was it because he wanted her back? Was it because of a woman who looked like her? Was it because he fell in love again but would never admit it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Man, hell's up with Spy?" The Scout asked. It had been almost 4 days since the Spy's abnormal dream, and he had kept to himself more then usual. Staying in his room, not talking. He only left for food.

"I know, I've been worried about him." Lesley said, collapsing onto the couch in the Rec room.

"Should we take the lad out drinking? Whatever is bothering him could be cured with some drinks!" The Demoman smiled, crossing of another day on the calender.

"What day is it again?" The Scout asked and flopped down onto the floor.

"Friday lad! It's the last week in August"

"Shit man, if I went to college I'd be goin' back just about now." The Scout smiled,

"You should of gone, get some brains" Lesley said and tapped on the Scout's head

"Hey man, I have plenty of brains!" The Scout said and crossed his arms.

"Says the one who decided it was a good idea to strap his feet to a rocket. Your only lucky Solly aimed at the sewers." Lesley smiled

"That could of worked.." The Scout muttered, crossing his arms.

"Sure it could of." Lesley said with sarcasm

"Whatever, Anyway How long you staying for again? The end of the contracts?" The Scout asked

"Yeah, From now until February" Lesley smiled

"Congrats lassy! Second week on the job and ye' haven't gone insane!" The Demoman cheered, taking a large swig from his bottle

"Yeah.. Not completely." Lesley grinned

"Oh geez. LES WENT INSANE!" The Scout shouted, and vaulted over the couch. He ran out of the Rec room and to his room, with Lesley trailing behind by a few feet. Without guns and gear weighing her down. She could actually run pretty fast.

She quickly caught up to him and tackled him, landing on top of him. By the time the both of them had finally stop laughing, ten minutes had past.

"Hey Scout?" Lesley asked

"Hmm?" The smug baseball player responded.

"I'm really happy I met you" she said and hugged him.

After mentally celebrating and hugging Lesley back, the Scout took a deep breath.

"Actually.. Lesley.. Do you wanna hang out sometime this weekend?" the Scout asked

"Hmm.. I'd have to move some appointments around." Lesley teased.

"Come on.."

"Alright fine." Lesley smiled, she stood up and held out a hand for the younger man to take. She pulled him to his feet and patted him on the back.

"Later Scout" she smiled, and walked back to the Rec room.

After he was sure Lesley was out of earshot, the Scout jumped up and down in happiness.

"Oh my god yes!" He cheered, sprinting off towards his room.

He ran to his room and flopped onto the bed, celebrating his first time asking a girl to hang out. 'Only a couple more day's and I can ask her out' he thought, looking up at all his baseball posters.

'Shit. I don't know what to do.. the Spy will probably know' the Scout thought and jumped to his feet, sliding out of his room and towards the Spy's.

"Hey slim, Can I join you?" Lesley asked and knocked on the camper van's door.

"Did you bring beer?"

"Yes."  
"Alright," The Sniper said from the roof of his van. He looked over the side and held out his hand

"Beer first" He smiled

Lesley rolled her eyes and handed him the 6 pack of beer, he extended his hand to her and she held on tightly as he lifted her up onto the roof of the van.

"How are things?" Lesley asked and looked out over the desert.

"Boring mate, how about you?" He asked

"I'm pretty sure the Scout just asked me on a date. I'm not sure." Lesley chuckled, her cheeks turning bright red.

"How about that..." the Sniper whispered and took a swig from his half empty beer bottle.

"What should we do about the Spy?" Lesley asked

"I don't know mate. Leave him."

"Really? I don't know.. It doesn't seem right." Lesley thought out loud.

"Your just like your brother, tryin' to make everybody happy" the Sniper smirked.

"How am I like my brother? I'm nothing like him!"

"Your more alike then you think." the Sniper smirked.

"Shut up."

They sat in silence for about 20 minutes, finishing off 3 bottles of beer in the meantime. Lesley was on the verge of getting drunk, but the Sniper was fairly sober.

"Lesley?"

"Hmm?" she asked, swallowing another sip of beer.

"Our Spy's up to something. Don't trust him He's a backstabber." the Sniper warned.

"Dealing with backstabbers, there was one thing I learned. They're only powerful when you got your back turned." Lesley smirked, remembering the one thing her brother use to say whenever she got betrayed by a boyfriend, friend, or teacher. Which happened a surprising amount of times in her life. From boyfriends cheating on her to friends spreading nasty rumors. She was always the outcast, the nerd. The geek.

"Smart word's mate." The Sniper chuckled.

"6 PhD's make you seem smart" Lesley smiled, laying back on the camper van's roof

"Ya' tired?"

"No."

"Ya' wanna' go to bed?"

"No."

"Are ya lyin'?"

"Yeah..." Lesley yawned.

"Alright mate, You can sleep in my van. I'll sleep on the roof" the Sniper smiled, jumping off the camper van's roof.

"Come on, get down" he smiled

Lesley sat up and dragged herself over to the side, carefully lowering herself as far as she could. She landed and immediately wobbled, causing the Sniper to hold her upright.

"Careful there mate" he smiled, picking her up bridal style. He carried her inside his van and set her down on his bed, pulling the blanket over her. Just as he hit the light switch and moved over to say goodnight, did Lesley reach up and grab his hand

"Stay" she mumbled sleepily.

"What?!" The Sniper asked, his face turning a deep shade of red in the darkness.

"Stay" Lesley said and rolled over, practically pulling the Sniper beside her.

"Mate. I have a bad feeling your gonna' regret this in the morning.." the Sniper sighed, laying down next to Lesley, who cuddled up next to him immediately. She fell asleep rather quickly but the Sniper stayed awake a bit longer. Having a diet of beer and coffee makes you a bit of an insomniac. He eventually fell asleep, holding Lesley close.

"Adorable. Mrs. Pauling, I think it's about time we mess with the RED team a bit." someone said from behind a large chair. Her office had computer monitors all around, she took a long drag and waited for her assistant to respond.

"Yes mam, should I set up a meeting?" Mrs. Pauling asked.

"No. Tomorrow set up a voice call for them. I wan to record their terrified faces." the Announcer smirked, looking at the monitor that was linked to a secret camper in the Sniper's van. Although she occasionally had to turn off the monitor due to some. Disturbing images on it, she smiled at the screen. Although she wouldn't admit it, she rather enjoyed messing with her employees. Seeing them scurry around like rodents.

"Is t-that all?" Mrs. Pauling asked.

"Yes. Leave."


	9. Chapter 9

Guess who's back? Back again? Brighid's back. Tell a friend. Well, almost done editing and rewriting the parts of the story I had already. Well, here you are my little convicts. 3

In the morning nobody bothered to get up, Lesley and the Sniper were still tangled in each others arms at noon. Of course, someone had to ruin their morning.

"SNIPES! GET UP! LESLEY IS MISSING AND THE ANNOUNCER IS CALLING!" The Scout yelled from outside the camper van door, he repeatedly shouted for the Sniper and pounded his fist into the door.

"Come on man wake up!" The Scout pleaded. He was met with a angry glare from a tall Australian, and a tired Texan who just smiled.

"Mornin' Scout" Lesley yawned.

"W-What.." The Scout asked, taking a step back. Lesley's eyes widened in surprise.

"No Scout! It's not what you think, I came out here with some beer and fell asleep! We didn't do anything" Lesley said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. Announcer is calling. She wants to speak to all of us." The Scout said, his eyes brimming with tears. He took off towards the base, with Lesley shouting for him.

"Scout god damn it! We didn't do anything!" Lesley shouted angrily

"S'alright mate, he'll calm down and listen later." The Sniper said and stepped out of the van. Lesley sighed and followed him to the base. When they got to base they were met with pushing and shoving towards the communications room.

"Wait. Does ze announcer know about Lesley" The Spy asked, leaning against the communications room's door.

"Oh yeah.. Shit she doesn't" The Scout said, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Then.. I guess I'll stay outside and ya'll can say I'm my brother." Lesley said and stepped aside.

"Non, here" The Spy said and took out a thin paper mask out of his disguise kit. He stepped over to Lesley and put the mask on her, stepping back to watch Lesley's form turn into her brother's.

"What the hell did that do?" Lesley asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It turned you into your brother." the Spy responded.

"Yeah yeah, its fucking wonderful. Give him a medal later, the Announcer is waiting." the Scout muttered and pushed them all into the communications room.

"Glad you could join us." The Announcer said, her voice echoing around the large room. The rest of the team was waiting with pained expressions on their faces. The Spy, Sniper, Scout, and Lesley-the Engineer all took the remaining seats.

"As I was saying. There have been some breaches in the contract. Hidden relationships." The Announcer started.

"If this relationship is not terminated immediately. There's going to be...Rule reinforcement." The announcer said, sending a shiver down the spine of all 9 mercenaries.

"Yes ma'am! All hidden relationships will be discovered and terminated!" The Soldier said, saluting the air

"Good. Will everyone leave except for the Engineer?" the Announcer asked.

Lesley looked around the room in horror, watching everyone file out of the room as quickly as they could.

"Engineer."

"Y-Yes mam?" Lesley stuttered, her voice changed to match her brother's

"Take off the mask." The Announcer ordered.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lesley laughed nervously.

"Do not question me. Take off the mask."

Lesley hesitated but reached up, taking the mask off her face.

"Good. What the fuck do you think your doing on my battlefield?" The Announcer asked

"Substituting for my brother mam" Lesley said

"Adorable. How is he by the way?"

"H-He's fine.."

"Good. Get out. Send in the Spy. Oh, ask your team about a certain.. Bet. That is going on." The Announcer said.  
Lesley jumped out of her seat and bolted to the door, pushing it open.

"Spy! She want's you!" Lesley yelled as she ran past the other 8 mercenaries, she ran to the rec room and dove behind the couch, her body shaking with fear.

"Lesley!?" The Sniper yelled and ran into the room.

"Holy shit. Never let me talk to her again." Lesley whimpered.

The Sniper laughed and walked over to her, crouching so he was next to her.

"S'alright mate, she's creepy. But she can't hurt you unless she want's hell from the rest of us." The Sniper smiled.

Lesley nodded and stood up. Relaxing slightly.

"Hey Snipes?" Lesley asked

"Yeah?"

"What's the bet?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Spy closed the door behind him and sighed."Oui? You called?" he asked, sitting down in an empty chair.

"Did you look over the plan's I sent you?"

"Oui. I decline the offer. I won't betray my team"The Spy said.

"You are in no position to decline. If you want your freedom back. You will do as I say." The Announcer barked.

"My freedom has nothing to do with them, leave my team out of this." The Spy said firmly, standing up straight.

"I like you Spy, that is why I will give you another chance to reconsider. Either you sabotage the respawn system and kill your team. Or you will never see the outside world again. I will lock you up in jail for the rest of your stupid, pathetic. Life." The Announcer spat.

"Non! Mon ami! Anything besides-" The Spy started

"Last chance"

The Spy stayed silent for a moment, thinking. Running the plan through his head over and over again. It would be simple, nobody would be alive to accuse him. It would free himself from the Announcers wrath. Being able to go out and avenge his wife's death. He knew it wasn't a random accident that killed his wife, no suicidal groups who just happened to cross his path. He knew it had been set up. And he knew who did it. The very person who now held his future in her hands.

"Oui.. I'll do it." the Spy sighed.

"Pleasure doing business with you. That is all I need. Goodbye Spy" The Announcer laughed, shutting off her mic.

The Spy sat in the room. For what seemed like hours. Dread filling his soul. He knew what his actions would do. He would be ending 17 of his friends lives. He hated to admit it. But he had a competitive friendship with everyone on his team and on BLU team. He didn't want to kill them. They were the only people who knew him, saw what he was good at. The only people who made him feel accepted anymore. The Spy stayed in the Communications room for hours. Not leaving when he heard shouting from outside the door. Not budging when an angry Texan walked into the room and punched him across the face. He sat there. His mind out in space.

He didn't want to kill his friends. But he knew he had to.

A few hours earlier, the Sniper and Lesley were hiding behind the couch in the rec room. Talking casually when Lesley remembered what the Announcer said.

"Hey Snipes?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the bet?" Lesley asked. The Sniper froze, his eyes widening.

"There is no bet mate, I don't know what you're talking about. Are you thirsty? I'll get you a beer.." The Sniper said quickly, running to the fridge.

"Sniper. Tell me. What is the bet!?" Lesley asked and followed him.

"The bet..." the Sniper sighed, pulling out 2 beers.

"When you first showed up.. A few of the men here.. They thought they could use you to have.. Well.. Sex." The Sniper started.

"That was before they met you! And.. They all put in 50 bucks.. The winner was the first person.. To have sex with you." The Sniper sighed.

"That's not funny Sniper. What's the real bet?" Lesley asked

"That is the bet mate.. But I wasn't part of it! I was against it!" The Sniper said in his defense. Lesley's face stayed blank, a perfect poker face. She shook her head, giving a little laugh.

"That's impossible."

"It's true."

"Bullshit." Lesley growled, her emotions finally cracking through. The Sniper could see the hurt in her eyes, and the way she talked. He put the beers, down. Going to wrap his arms around her. Instead he got shoved away, a shoulder turned on him.

"Who's idea was it?" Lesley asked kindly, sending a shiver down the Sniper's spine.

"Spy.."

"Wonderful." Lesley muttered, pushing the heavy wooden door of the rec room open. She immediately bumped into the Scout, who stumbled back from getting hit in the face with a door.

"Ow what the fuck man!?" He yelled, clutching his face. Lesley walked past, not even casting a glance back at the youngest member of RED team. She practically kicked open the door to the Spy's room, the door slamming back against a wall from the force. Empty room. Lovely. She spun on her heel, getting stopped by a man in a helmet, who put his arm out to stop her.

"What do you think you're doing, maggot!?" The Soldier yelled, even if he could use an inside voice- once in a while.

"Step aside." Lesley ordered, and when the Soldier didn't budge she growled in a threatening manner. If the Soldier were any smarter, he might have realized he should let her pass. But in the current situation he wasn't smart enough to see the fist aimed at his jaw, uppercutting him. His helmet fell back off his head, and he leaned against the wall. His jaw stung horribly, and he could taste blood leaking into his mouth. Had he bitten his tongue? It didn't matter. He knew his jaw was either fractured or broken, he followed after Lesley, mute except for grunts he made whenever she passed a door.

"Soldier, go away." Lesley growled, her mind already thinking of the best places to punch the Spy. She didn't want to hurt anybody else, just him. If someone got in the way- hell that was a casualty of war.

Lesley threw open the door blocking her from her target, which didn't stir the Spy from his chair. He stared straight forward, his back to the broken man and hurt woman. He doubled over in pain when he felt something hit the back of his head, a new pain he had never experienced before. Full of regret, sadness, self loathing, a few suicidal though but those were some side effects- and the sting of Lesley's fist hitting his head.

"I ain't no play thing." Lesley spat. Turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Immediately having heard about the commotion, the Heavy and Medic duo rushed to the scene, the Heavy carrying the heavier healing gun that was stationed in the Medical bay- not the lightweight one the Medic carried around for the days battles.

"Vhat is going on!?" The Medic yelled, being one of the first responders- coming second after the Scout. Who was currently fighting to restrain Lesley with the Soldier. The Soldier held onto Lesley's arms while the Scout held down her legs. Some blood dripping out of his nose..He should probably get that fixed...

The Medic shoved the Scout to the side, taking a small needle out of his pocket. If you're going to be a Medic on a team full of psychopaths. You need to be prepared to take a few of them out. The Medic shoved up Lesley's pant-leg as much as he could. Not the ideal spot but it would have to work. The Medic cringed at the fact he couldn't use alcohol swobs first, but it had to be done. He jabbed the needle into Lesley's leg, administering the tranquilizer shot quickly. Within seconds Lesley was limp in their arm, causing all three of the men to sigh in relief.

"Yo doc, I dunno' what happened. But I need my nose fixed." The Scout said, his voice nasally and higher in pitch.

"Doctor, get Soldier." The Heavy added from behind, holding the base of the healing machine while the Medic took the gun, aiming it at the Soldier. A red mist covered the Soldier's face and he let out a gruff sigh. Glaring at the fact his helmet had been lost in the battle.

"Doc. We're shipping her out." The Soldier stated, causing the Scout to almost double take.

"No way, that ain't happening." The Scout said, his nose still clogged with blood. The Medic pointed the gun at him, healing him in a matter of seconds.

"I mean, no way in hell is that happenin' Solly."

"Shut up maggot. I will not stand for her period hormones any longer."

"Vell actually..Her cycle does not start for anozher week or so.." The Medic hummed to himself.

"We ain't shippin' her out. No way man. I ain't lettin ya' and Pyro won't either." The Scout said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Insubordination!" The Soldier barked, pointing an accusing finger at the Scout.

"Blow it out ya' ass! We ain't exactly followin' the rules around here! Lardfat's fuckin' the doc, Sniper and Lesley are goin' at it, we're headin' into town when we ain't suppose to. Fuck, and you're worried about this shit!" The Scout yelled, all traces of his inside voice being thrown to the wind.  
The Heavy and Medic immediately backed away for their own good. The Medic wheeling around on his heels to leave the scene as quickly as possible. Like an atomic bomb the Soldier's mind raced with more thoughts then he had all year, the Medic and Heavy together?! Sniper and Lesley!? Breaking the rules?!

"Medic. Heavy. Tell me this isn't true." The Soldier growled, his fists clenching.

"Vell, ve can lie or ve can valk avay.." The Medic said, not slowing down on his hasty retreat. The Soldier quickly followed along, yelling at the top of his lungs. To sum it up:

"You disgusting commie bastards!" and "No wonder you both fight like women!" were the key phrases in the Soldier's speech.

The Medic turned sharply on his heel, hearing one particular insult he didn't like.

"Vhat did you say?" He growled.

"You stupid Nizi son of a bitch, no wonder your country lost world war II. You fight like fags." The Soldier grinned, knowing he struck a nerve with the doctor.

He didn't have time to dodge as the Medic sent a kick towards the Soldier's chest, his arms full otherwise he would have beat every last piece of the Soldier into a bloody pulp, then let respawn take care of the remains.

"Never, EVER. Insult mein country." the Medic growled, turning on his heel.

"Pussy! If you were a real man you would fight me!"

"Zhen let's fight."

The Soldier didn't expect that, his eyes going wider slightly.

"At ze bridge, dummkoph. Tomorrow, at noon." The Medic growled, storming back to his medical bay. The Heavy casting a glare back at the Soldier before leaving.

Lesley woke up in her room, tucked in neatly under the blanket. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head. What had happened? She blinked, the images of what she had done flooding back to her- regret along with it. She lowered the flood gates, tears springing out of her eyes as she curled back up under the blanket on her bed.

She spent 3 hours crying and half sleeping before someone knocked on her door. Lesley sat up, wiping some stray tears from her eyes. She looked towards the door and sighed, not wanting any part of RED team anymore.

"Lesley?"


	10. Chapter 10

Lesley sat up, wiping some stray tears from her eyes. She looked towards the door and sighed, not wanting any part of RED team anymore.

"Lesley?" A bostonian voice said from behind the door.

"What do you want?" Lesley asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"We just want to talk." The Scout replied.

"We?"

"Pyro's here too" the Scout said.

"Hurro!" The Pyro said rather cheerily.

Lesely couldn't help but smile, she stood up and opened the door, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you wan-" Lesley started, but was interrupted by a little rubber suit tackling her onto her bed, it's arms wrapped around her.

"Pyro!" Lesley giggled, doing her best to hug the little fire starter back.

"Urr yu urrkur?" The Pyro asked, cuddling Lesley closer.

"I'm fine.. " Lesley trailed off.

"Sorry..About all the shit..." the Scout said, taking his baseball hat off his head. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and cleared his throat.

"Pyro, don't you have something to give her?" The Scout asked

"urh! I urmust furgurt!" The Pyro said, pulling away from Lesley for a moment. It produced a little card with a hand drawn picture of the team on it. Lesley smiled at the card and looked up at the Pyro and Scout.

"Ya'll made me a card?" She asked

"Actually.. It's from the whole team. He just did the drawing... It was actually her idea" the Scout explained. Lesley smiled at the Pyro and hugged it.

"Thank you" she smiled

"Urrpen irt!" the Pyro ushered, looking back down at the card. Lesley opened the card and gasped, many little slips of paper fell out of the card.

"Are these from ya'll?" She asked.

"Yep, we all made 3 of them." the Scout said,

Lesley picked up one and blushed. "Your a great Engineer, and I'm sorry" she read out loud.

The next of the paper slips had similar messages, but all of them didn't have names on them. Lesley could tell who wrote them though.

"Hold on.. Theres only...21. Who didn't make some?" She asked.

"Solly. He's being an ass." the Scout said. Lesley nodded and smiled, continuing to read the little slips of paper. She kept the reading in her head though. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink when she rad one with scribbled writing, she read the note over and over again. Before looking up at the Pyro.

"Did you write this one?" She asked.

The Pyro shrugged and moved closer to Lesley so it could read the slip.

"Irh, lurve yu" the Pyro read out loud, looking up at the blushing girl.

"Yursh, thurt wurs frum mur" the Pyro said quietly.

"Wait. What. What. What." the Scout asked, running around the bed so he could see the note.

Lesley smiled and hugged the Pyro, "What kind of love?" She asked

"Burst frurnd.." The Pyro lied.

"I love you too" Lesley smiled. The Scout stared in horror.

"Lesley! I love you!" he blurted.

"Scout. Get over here." Lesley ordered, extending an arm to him. The Scout scurried over to her, and hugged her. Lesley smiled and hugged the Scout and Pyro, a small tear falling down her cheek.

"Oi. What's going on here?" The Sniper asked, poking his head into the room. He lowered his aviator glasses to get a clearer look at the 3 friends hugging.

"Oh god. No If he's joining the hug I'm out." The Scout muttered, his head resting on Lesley's shoulder

"These two gave me the card." Lesley said.

"You're calm?"

"Yeah"

"Good, come talk to the rest of the team." the Sniper said, motioning for her to follow.

"Um Snipes?" Lesley asked

"What?"

"I can't move. I'm stuck" Lesley smiled at her 2 team mates.

"Let go of her." the Sniper ordered. The Scout pulled away but the Pyro stayed.

"Pyro.. I have to go." Lesley said and stood up. The Pyro fell off the bed and hugged one of Lesley's legs, holding on tightly.

"Alright. You're making this way harder then it has to be." Lesley sighed, lifting her leg up to move forward, pulling the Pyro along with her. The Scout- who saw the Pyro with more attention than him frowned and dived at Lesley's other leg, hugging it tightly. The Scout stuck his tongue out at the Pyro, who in returned stuck it's middle finger up at the little Bostonian. The Sniper merely raised an eyebrow and turned, walking to the Rec. room. When Lesley finally arrived with the Pyro and Scout on her legs, she put her head down in shame.

"Listen ya'll.. I'm real sorry about earlier. It was wrong for me to start yellin' at people before I knew the whole story.." Lesley said, the Pyro and Scout moving off her legs to join the others.

"Lesley.."

"No. I shouldn't of acted the way I had. I know it's too late to fix it now, but I want ya'll to know I'm real sorry." Lesley continued.

"Ah, shut up ye' bastard" The Demoman smiled, motioning for Lesley to walk over to where the rest of the team- except for the Soldier- were sitting. Lesley slowly made her way over to them, standing beside the Demoman.

"Ya'll ain't mad?"

"Nah mate, but you hadn't left your room for hours. We got worried." the Sniper said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Wow... Thank you guys." Lesley smiled

"Shh! Lard fat is giving the the Doc a pep talk for tomorrow." The Scout said, and listened to the 2 older mens conversation.

"Da, what do you do if he charges?" the Russian asked

"Use mein bonesaw." the Medic responded.

"If you don't have it."

"I.. I dodge his attack und kick his legs out from under him." the Doctor said

"Come, we must continue to train." the large behemoth of a man said and stood up, leading the way out of the room.

"You get him doc," Lesley smiled apolitically, giving him a pat on the back.

"Trust me. Ze Soldier vill not know vhats coming." the Medic said, walking out of the room.

"So Les, you gonna bet on who wins?" The Scout asked.

"What?! Hell no! That's just sick." Lesley said, crossing her arms.

"We kill the same 9 people for a living mate, that is probably the most sane idea that ever happened at this base." the Sniper said, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great! My money's on Solly kicking the doc's ass" the Scout smiled, rubbing his hands together excitedly

"Idiot, the Medic will win." the Spy said, putting 10 dollars on the table in front of them. His eyes glancing up at Lesley for a brief second, before drifting back down to his hand on the table.

"Murrdick!" the Pyro said, producing 10 dollars.

"You guys bet on everything?" the lone woman asked.

"Pretty much, it get's borin' 'round her pretty quickly. We even take bets to see who will top the score boards at the end of the month." the Scout replied.

"Well. Who'd ya'll bet on for that?" Lesley asked.

"Me? I put my money on myself 'cause I'm awesome." the Scout smiled,

"You guys?" Lesley asked, looking up to the Sniper and Pyro

"Irh purt muh murney urn yuu" the Pyro said sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"Thanks flames" Lesley smiled, and hugged the rubber suit that was sitting next to her. The Scout and Sniper both glared at the Pyro, jealousy in their eyes.

"I bet on the Medic, he gets free points from assisting the Heavy's kills and healin' us." the Aussie said

"Hm. That seems smart." Lesley said, nodding in approval. The Sniper flashed a toothy grin at the girl, causing her to blush.

The Spy frowned, crossing his arms at the lack of attention he was getting from Lesley. 'What? Is it like I don't exist anymore!?' the Frenchman thought.

"So, do ya'll think we should let Solly and the Doc fight?" Lesley asked

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Oui"

"Nur.. I murn yush!" the Pyro said, looking at it's teammates for approval.

Lesley nodded, and stood up. She pushed in her chair and gave the Scout, Sniper, and Pyro a hug.

"Thank you boys for cheerin' me up. Scout, no hard feelings?" Lesley asked

"Aww, nah. I couldn't stay mad at you" the Scout smiled, in a almost seductive manner.

"Alright, well I'm tired so I'm headin' off. Goodnight ya'll" Lesley smiled and turned quickly, trying to hide her blush.

""Night Pyro" she said and started walking to the door.

"Gurdnurght Lursley"

"Night Scout."

"Night man,"

"Night Slim"

"Goodnight mate"

Lesley turned at the door, waving one final time to the 3 before walking out of view.

"Goodnight Lesley." the Spy huffed, crossing his arms.

"She barely noticed your existence" the Sniper said, a small smile creeping up his features.

"Oui. I've noticed bushman." the Spy snapped.

"What did ya' expect mate? The bet was your idea" the Sniper chuckled,

"Oui. I take full responsibility. But ignoring me is childish."

"Hmm. I think this deserves a big, steaming bowl. Of I. TOLD. YOU. SO." the Sniper said, standing up to do a short victory dance.

The Scout burst into laughter, falling out of his chair while the Pyro giggled in it's suit. The Spy glared at the Australian before cloaking, so he could walk to his room in peace.

"What's the matter mate?" The Sniper laughed, grinning at how angry he had just made the Spy.

'Maybe it won't be so bad if I killed them. I don't like them. The only reason I hadn't done it was because of Lesley. Who now is ignoring me. On Tuesday I'll kill them. Tamper with the respawn machine. Make it look like a glitch.' the Spy thought, walking to his room.

Lesley sighed, towel in hand. A robe being the only thing covering her body. 'It's late and I probably smell like shit. A quick shower while none of the men are there couldn't hurt.' she thought, thinking back to how ridiculously awkward showering with them was. She would always have to wrap a towel around herself so she could grab her clothes and change in her room. And It didn't help most of the men stared at her breasts while she was wet.

She was deep in thought when she bumped into an invisible force, just outside of the Spy's room.

"Shit" she gasped as she fell back, landing on her rear.

The Invisible man decloaked, looking down at Lesley. Lesley glared up at the man and scampered to her feet, pushing past him with a glare.

'That's it. All of them are dead.' the Spy thought, and slammed his room door shut. Lesley got to the showers and kicked open her locker, shredding her robe in the meantime. She wrapped her towel around herself and stepped into an empty stall, turning on the water.

After her shower she peaked out of the stall for good measure, checking if she was still alone. Once satisfied with her scan of the room, she darted out of the shower, quickly grabbing her clothes.

"Maggot, what the hell do you think your doing up this late?!" An angry voice yelled from the doorway.

Lesley squeaked in surprise, covering her body with a towel. The Soldier stared, his helmet covering his wide eyes as Lesley tripped, landing on her back with a loud thud. Lesley groaned in pain, her head dizzy from the impact.

"Maggot." The Soldier huffed, walking up to her side. He held back a gasp when he saw blood coming form the back of her head. On instinct he opened his mouth to call for the Medic, but he immediately remembered his hatred for the man. He bent down, scooping the naked girl into his arms. He covered her with a towel and walked to the medical bay, kicking the door with the toe of his shoe. Sure he was still pissed she had broken his jaw, but he couldn't let a teammate suffer- even if she wasn't technically on the team. A tall Russian answered the door, glaring down at the man before him.

"Lesley tripped in the showers. Get the doc." the Solider said in a rough voice, glaring at the Heavy.

"Doktor! Leetle girl is hurt!" the Heavy yelled,

Immediately the Medic rushed to the giant's side, looking at her.

"Set her down over zhere, I vill look" the Medic said, crossing his arms.

The Soldier nodded, walking into the medical bay to set Lesley down on one of the many beds.

The Medic walked over to her, examining her head. The Soldier stormed out of the room, grumbling something about kicking Nazi scum ass...

"Man, what the hell is lardfat yellin' about?" the Scout asked and popped his head into the room. Naked except for some batman boxers.

"Lesley fell" The Medic mumbled, grabbing his medigun from it's stand. He flipped a switch and immediately Lesley felt better, the pain in the back of her head disappeared while her skulk repaired itself. The Scout looked at Lesley, noticing how the towel wasn't doing a good job at covering her body.

He cleared his throat and looked away, trying not to blush- and calm down the situation in his boxers.

"She should be fine, Do not vorry" the Medic said, trying to hint that the Scout should leave.

"Alright man, just be careful with her. No creepy ass experiments." the Scout warned, and walked off.

"Hmm. I almost forgot. She is going to need surgery to get ze Uber meter on her heart.." the Doctor trailed off.

"Let leetle girl make decision." the Heavy responded, walking up behind his lover.

"Doc?" Lesley asked

"Ja?"

"What in tarnation is a Uber meter?"

"It's something for battle mein friend, vhen you are feeling better we vill discuss it." the Medic said.

Lesley sat up, pulling the towel around her body. She groaned in pain, the back of her head feeling fuzzy.

"Thanks doc, I guess I can go back to my room now. If it's alright with ya'll" she yawned.

"Ja. Your free to leave." the Medic said, adjusting his glasses as he put the Medigun away.

Lesley pulled the towel around her and wobbled out of the room.

"Time to train." the Heavy whispered in the Medic's ear.

"Again?" the Medic sighed, looking at the makeshift punching bag the Heavy had built in a matter of seconds. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses lifting up slightly- making the man look a bit younger then he was. The glasses magnifying the sleepless blue eyes he wore proudly.

"Da. I do not want leetle pathetic man hurting you." the Heavy said, pulling the Medic closer.

"Mein gott. You zhink I'm really zhat old?" the Medic teased, leaning back into the Heavy's arms.

"I care is all." the Heavy smiled.

"Now go. Train" the Heavy smirked, pushing his lover gently towards the punching bag.

"You're horrible." the Medic sighed and put on the Heavy's large boxing gloves.

"Da. I know"

The Medic sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night of preparation for battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen during the fight? Who's gonna win? What about all the fluff? Sniper3 Scout 3 or Pyro3 Who will win? Find out next time-maybe!


	11. Chapter 11

Sundays, the one day where nobody wanted anything to do with the team. The one day where getting a door slammed into your face was normal. The one day where you could have peace and quiet. All Sundays- except for this one. The team was up and out, the Scout and Sniper setting up a makeshift boxing ring under the bridge outside the base. A few BLU's had even stopped by to see what the big deal was. It was almost noon- 30 minutes until the fight between the Medic and Soldier. Neither one of them had left their rooms, the Heavy was mostly coaching the Medic and the Soldier could be heard talking to himself.

Lesley hadn't bothered to wake up yet, she stayed in her room. Reading and writing a letter to her brother, asking how his wife was doing. She didn't want to tell him about her loss of control from the day before, but she knew she was going to eventually. So she kept that little detail out.

The Scout smiled at the finished boxing ring, the rope that was tied around the bridge made for very good boundary lines.

"Hey! What time is it?" the Scout yelled

"About noon, the fight should start soon mate" the Sniper replied, walking out of the building with a beer in his hand

"Give." the Scout ordered, holding his hand out.

"No."

"Give"

"No."

"GIVE!" The Scout whined, looking up at the tall Sniper with a pouting face.

"That's not going to work." the Sniper smiled, patting the kid on the head.

The Scout frowned, crossing his arms and running to the other side of the bridge.

"BLU! BLU!" he yelled

"What in tarnation do you want?" The BLU Engineer asked and opened the door, his signature helmet and goggled on his head

"Beer. There's gonna' be a fight today between our doc and solly. Bring beer if you're comin'" the Scout said, and walked away.

"Hell was that for?" the Sniper asked

"Hey. Its a good chance for us to get more beer. 'Cause I want some and you aren't givin' me any." The Scout replied, sitting on a box right outside the makeshift boxing ring.

"Ugh what time is it?"

"You just asked that five minutes ago!"

"Yeah so?"

"You're an idiot." the Sniper sighed, falling backwards onto another box.

About 20 minutes passed, and people started to trickle out of both bases. RED and BLU alike both sat on opposing sides of the boxing ring, ready to watch 2 men beat the shit out of each other.

Luckily, the BLU Engineer had brought out about 6 cases of beer for the 2 teams of mercenaries, and both teams were on their way to getting drunk. The RED Spy, Sniper, Scout, Pyro, and Demoman all sat together, their backs to their base. Facing their BLU Counterparts. Lesley opened the door to the base, not wanting to miss any of the fighting.

"Howdy" Lesley smiled to her team

"Oi, just in time. Did you see solly or the Medic on their way out?" the Sniper asked

"Yeah, I saw the Soldier on his way out."

"Aw man this is gonna be great! Go get a beer man and sit down" the Scout said, eagerly waiting for all the adults around him to get piss drunk so he could have some beer.

Lesley looked over across the bridge nervously, unsure if she really wanted to meet the group of people she had killed over and over again, but of course they had killed her many times as well. Lesley swallowed loudly and to the other side of the bridge, stepping in front of the BLU Engineer.

"May I have a beer?" She asked

"Well of course" the BLU Engineer smiled, handing her a beer.

"Thank you" she said and spun on her heel.

"Wait one moment, why don't you stay here and chat?" the BLU Engineer smiled politely

Lesely gulped, turning back around. "I'd love to- but I'm sure my team wouldn't want me over here too long." Lesley lied

"HEY! IS IT OK IF SHE STAY'S HERE TO CHAT?" the Engineer yelled to the RED team who simply shrugged in response.

"Seems fine to me" He smiled

Lesley nodded and sat down on a box, taking a sip of her beer.

"So, when did ya'll get out here? I didn't know RED got a new engie'" He said

"I'm a substitute, for my brother. I got here a few weeks ago" she smiled

"Really?" The BLU Engineer asked

"Yep, he had to go home because his wife got sick. He still needed the money from the job to pay for her treatment."

The BLU Engineer nodded, looking up at her. Lesley was actually shocked to see how similar he looked to her brother. Too similar..

"Oi! Look, here they come!" the BLU Sniper yelled, pointing at the red base. The Soldier walked out, his normal fighting uniform on, along with the Medic and Heavy. The Heavy whispered something to the Medic before taking his seat, watching the doctor climb into the boxing ring.

"Hey! Don't we need a hot announcer?" the BLU Scout asked, nudging Lesley with his elbow.

"Boy. Don't make me punch you." Lesley growled

"Come on girly! Go be a ref! It's the American way!" the BLU Soldier snickered, gently pushing Lesley towards the boxing ring.

"Hey! Let me go!" Lesley yelled, squirming in the Soldier's grasp. She was lifted up and put in between the RED Medic and Soldier. Lesley looked at her team with terrified faces, she was surprised to see all of them out of their seats, shouting at the BLU team.

"If you fat asses ever touch her again I'll bash your fricken' heads in!" the Scout yelled, flipping the BLU Team off.

"Oi! Lesley, get out of there." the Sniper yelled, jumping into the ring, the BLU Sniper rolled his eyes and held back a chuckle as the RED Sniper lifted Lesley up, and carried her out of the ring.

"You ok?" the Scout asked

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said, glaring at the BLU Team

"Alright. Who's gonna be the ref then?" the BLU Scout yelled

"Um.. I'll do it" the BLU Engineer said and stood up. He stood on the sidelines of the boxing rings, not wanting to step foot in it.

"I want a good clean fight, no guns. Only your bonesaw and shovel. Ya'll understand?" he asked

The Soldier nodded, grinning as he brought up his shovel. The Medic sighed and rolled his eyes, taking out his bonesaw.

"Round starts in five. Four. Three. Two. One." the BLU Engineer said and backed away, just as the Soldier charged at the Medic. The Medic backed up, jumping onto one of the ropes that marked the boundaries, just as the Heavy had coached him to. He jumped up, grabbing a hold of the top of the bridge, he swung his feet forward, landing the heel of his shoe onto the Soldier's face. The Soldier roared in pain and swung his shovel blindly, hitting the Medic in the shin. The Medic hauled himself on top of the bridge, his shattered shin sending waves of pain up his body. The Medic sighed momentary, preparing to kill the bastard who threatened him and his lover.

The Soldier looked up, seeing where the Doctor was sitting. He jumped up onto one of the ropes, throwing his shovel at the doctor. The Medic cried out in pain as the shovel was lodged in his shoulder. Blood flowing out of the open wound. The Medic kicked with his good leg, but missed. The Soldier lashed out, grabbing the doctors foot. The Soldier grinned wildly, starting to pull the Medic towards him. The Medic lashed out, immediately bringing his bonesaw down on the Soldier's hand. The Soldier howled in pain, falling back. He hung onto the side of the bridge with his good hand, swinging back and forth. He stopped grinning when he saw the Medic approaching. The Medic looked down and grabbed the Soldier by the head, raising his bonesaw. With one quick motion, the Soldier's dead body fell into the water, and the Medic dropped the head of his foe.

The Medic laid back, sweat trailing down his face- both from the hot summer sun and from pain. He watched as the Soldier's head was picked up by respawn, He sighed and gripped the handle of the shovel, pulling it so it was no longer lodged in his shoulder.

"Damn! Medic! What the hell man!? I lost my 20 bucks!" the BLU Scout yelled, handing the BLU Demoman 20 dollars.

"Medic! Come drop down so we can get you to a health kit. Scout. GO." Lesley ordered, sending the Scout inside the building to grab one.

The Medic moved to the side of the bridge, and carefully lowered himself down. The Heavy caught the Medic just as he lost his grip, blood loss from his shoulder and shin starting to turn the doctor pale.

He closed his eyes, allowing the giant behemoth of a man to set him down. After a few minutes of talking the BLU's finally walked back into their base, all except for the BLU Engineer who instead walked over to the Medic's side.

"You did good today son." the Engineer smiled,

"Danke" the Medic replied through gritted teeth.

"Scout! Come on where the hell are you!?" Lesley yelled,

"It's ok Lesley, the kid's on his way." the Sniper said, patting Lesley on the back.

Lesley nodded and sighed, sitting back. The Scout ran outside, health kit in his hands.

"Doc here ya' go." he said, handing the kit to the Heavy. The Heavy took out the syringe and carefully injected the liquid into the Medic's arm. Causing the shoulder would to heal instantly. The next needle was jabbed into his thigh, and the Medic's shin healed withing a matter of seconds. Lesley stared in wonder, normally she got her healing from the dispenser. She had never seen the effects of the Medipack until last night, and the effects of the health kit until today.

"Man, you ok doc?" she asked.

"Ja." the Medic responded and sat up straight, he took off his glasses and cleared his throat.

"You did it." the Sniper said a big smile on his face.

"Ja. If you'll excuse me. I have paperwork to catch up on." the Medic said and stood up, walking back inside the base. The Heavy following at his heels.

"Well. That's that. Ya'll go inside, I'll clean up the mess" Lesley said and started picking up discarded beer bottles, while the rest of her team ran inside.

"Need some help?" the BLU Engineer asked, starting to take down the ropes.

"Thank you" Lesley smiled.

'Maybe only some of the people on BLU team are assholes' she thought.

"So. You mind tellin' me what you were doing in BLU Base a week ago?" the Engineer asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, around midnight I went into the kitchen for a beer because I couldn't sleep. And I saw the couch in the Rec room was made up into a bed. I got curious and saw you." the Engineer said, his cheeks turning pink- his ears turning the same shade.

"Oh.. Well I got locked out of RED Base and your Scout let me sleep there." Lesley replied, looking away in shame.

"Alright, just wonderin' is all." the Engineer said.

Lesley nodded and finished picking up the bottles, her arms full.

"Well. If ya'll ever need any help with a sentry or dispenser after a battle is over. Just knock on BLU Base, I'm sure we could meet up and do somethin'... That's only if you want to though.." the BLU Engineer said sheepishly.

"Alright thank you" Lesley said and walked to the RED bases door.

"Hey... Um. Lesley?" the Engineer asked,

"Yeah?"

"It was nice meetin' you." the Engineer said and took off his hard hat, flashing a white toothy grin.

Lesley nodded and smiled back, before walking into her base.

'If he saw me while I was asleep. Who else could of seen me!?' Lesley asked herself as she walked to a garbage can.

'and why does he look so much like my brother. Why do all the BLU team members look like us?!'


	12. Chapter 12

Most of the team was situated in the Rec room, everyone except the Medic, Soldier, Demoman and Sniper. They were either playing games or watching Star Trek with the Pyro. "Oi! Letters came in!" the Sniper yelled, poking his head into the room. The Scout was the first one to jump up, snatching the letter addressed to him.

"Packages came too" the Demoman said from behind the Sniper. The Scout couldn't hide his grin. Ever since he was 5 years old he was a momma's boy. Being the youngest of 8 boys made him excluded from everything his brothers did. His mom always gave him an extra cookie, read him bedtime stories, and even gave him a little more lean way when he got in trouble. He loved his ma'- he really did. He took his package and letter and rushed to his room, eagerly ripping the package open. He smiled, looking down at the comic books before him. His mom didn't know he was a killer, she thought he was some business man who just sent her a thousand dollars a month. Sure it wasn't that much of his salary, but the Scout always made sure his ma' didn't forget about him. He ripped open the letter and read the flawless handwriting.

"Baby,you've always been my little boy. Ever since you left you left it's been quiet around here.. I miss you. Your brothers don't come around as much anymore. Tim has a wife now, I attached some photos on back. I hope you're doing alright. I miss you so much. Come home whenever you can. Living out in that desert has to be painful while in a suit. I sent you something I found in the attic the other day. Some of your old comic books and your old cape, I remember when you use to run around with that on. You always looked so adorable. It's too bad you outgrew that cape when you were 16. You were the cutest thing I had ever seen. Come home safe, come home soon. I miss you. I love you"

The Scout smiled, closing the letter. He put it with the other 38 letters he had gotten from her over the past few months. He walked back to the package and lifted up some of the comic books, smiling down at the red and blue cape. He picked it up and chuckled, remembering how ridiculous he was when he was younger. He looked around just in case the Spy was lurking in his room, then he put on the cape, seeing if it would fit. The cape only reached hallway down his back and the string was too tight, but he smiled anyway, dashing across his room to see how the cape flew behind him. God he missed home.

"Scout?" Someone asked from the doorway, the Scout immediately spun on his heel and ripped off the cape, shoving it into the box next to him. Lesley smiled and rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorway.

"Really? You're embarrassed because of a cape?" Lesley giggled, walking into the room.

"What?! I... No.. Dude. If you tell the rest of the team. I swear I will get you back" the Scout threatened,

"Calm down, I won't tell" Lesley said and sat down on the Scout's bed.

"So, What's up?" The Scout asked

"Well, didn't you ask me to hand out with you the other day? I was thinkin' we could go into town with the Sniper tonight and see a movie" Lesley smiled,

"Movie!? Alright, awesome. When's he going?"

"In a hour, him and Demo have some business to take care of at the bar, so it's a free ride" Lesley grinned

"Sweet"

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit" Lesley smiled and walked to the door

"Hey Les?" the Scout asked timidly, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red

"Yeah?"

"Is this... A date?" he asked

"You could call it that" Lesley smiled sheepishly- her cheeks turning a little pink as she walked out of the room.

"Get in the van!" The Sniper yelled, leaning out of the driver side window. Lesley smiled and rolled her eyes, tapping her foot idly. The Scout smiled to her from his seat across from her. The Demoman stumbled into the van drunkenly, falling face first onto the floor.

"Is he ok?" Lesley asked

"Probably." the Sniper muttered, and started driving down the road. Lesley closed her eyes and relaxed, thinking of how she could figure out why the BLU Team looked so much like the RED. Before she knew it, she was getting dropped off while the Sniper and Demoman sped away down the street.

"Um. Ok." the Scout smiled, looking over at Lesley. He decided to try his best to look nice, wearing his best pair of jeans and a good shirt. Lesley had worn a tank top and jeans, deciding it was just a friendly date.

"So. Shall we?" Lesley asked, starting to walk down the busy street. The Scout jogged after her, and slipped his hand into her's. Lesley blushed and kept walking, a happy smile on her lips. They arrived at the movie theater and quickly bought tickets, getting situated instantly.

The movie started and the Scout smiled, fake yawning and stretching so he could put his arm around Lesley, who rolled her eyes and leaned into his chest.

"Lesley?" the Scout whispered

"Yeah?" Lesley asked, and looked up at him. She smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really happy you wanted to hang out.." The Scout said nervously, holding Lesley closer. Lesley smiled and slowly started to drift off to sleep, still in the Scout's arms.

After the movie Lesley and the Scout wandered out of the theater, walking down the street.

"Hey, wanna' go to the bar? the Scout asked

"You're not old enough to drink yet." Lesley mentioned.

"Hey. I can have water." the Scout shrugged, knowing he wanted to get completely wasted.

"Alright..." Lesley sighed, and lead the way to the bar, and as expected they saw the Demoman and Sniper sitting there, a large box on the table.

"What's in the box?" Lesley asked and walked over to them, she peered over the Sniper's shoulder and raised an eyebrow as he shut the box quickly.

"No peekin' a little birdy told us your birthday is comin' up" the Sniper smiled

"What? Ya'll got me something? That's.. Wow.. Thanks" Lesley smiled and hugged the Sniper, then followed by hugging the Demoman.

"Hold on, why am I the last to know!?" A jealous Scout asked, crossing his arms

"It's in a month" Lesley said and sat down at the table, stealing the Sniper's beer.

"Oi! What the hell?!" The Sniper asked, frowning at Lesley, who giggled and took a large swig of the bottle.

"Gimme' it back." the Sniper growled, holding out his hand. Lesley smiled and shook her head. Before running full speed towards the door. The Sniper charged after her, almost loosing his hat in the process.

"Hey! Lesley! What about our date?!" The Scout yelled after her, before sitting down with the Demoman.

"You and Les' are on a date?" the Scotsman asked, looking up from his bottle.

"Yeah, kinda. She said I could call it that. But she ain't actin' like it's a date anymore." the Scout sighed, putting his head down on the table.

"She's lookin' at the Sniper" the Demoman shrugged, and took a deep swig from his bottle

"Wait. What. No. What? She likes me right? Fuck this is fuckin' high school all over again" the Scout muttered, slamming his head down onto the table.

"Don't get sad boy-o. Sniper wont shut up about her. He's always keepin' a watch out for the lass while fighting, and he invites her over to his van so much." the Demoman pointed out, sliding the bottle to the Scout, who happily accepted it.

"Fuck man. What am I gonna do?"

"Let her have him." the Demoman shrugged.

"What?! Why him? I'm way cooler then that aussie! I'm smart and... hot and...awesome!"

"Listen to me boy. You don't have to listen to his constant ramble. 'Oh did ya' see what Lesley did today? Lesley is so pretty. Lesley this, Lesley that' I swear. I can't take it anymore lad. Let her have him" the Demoman sighed, grabbing his bottle back to finish off the rest of the beer.

"What!? What.. What if she doesn't like him back!?" the Scout asked feeling his heart rip apart.

"She took his beer and always is with him."

"Shit fuck. I've gotta talk to her man." the Scout said and jumped out of the seat, running out of the door.

"Good luck lad!" the Demoman called after him

"Give me my damn beer!" the Sniper yelled from behind Lesley, who was running down the street giggling like an idiot.

"Never!" Lesley smiled, turning so she could duck back into an alley.

"I'll buy you one! Just give it back!" the Sniper yelled form the street, pausing at the alley.

Lesley smiled and saw a fire escape, and quickly scrambled up the ladder. She smiled and walked along the roof of the building, admiring the scenery. She sat on the edge of the building-beer in hand. She watched the Sniper turn down the alleyway below her and completely miss her. She smiled and closed her eyes, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. She loved spending time with him. She really liked him.

"Boo" Someone smiled and wrapped their arms around her, pulling her back onto the roof, Lesley cried out in surprise and fell back on top of the Sniper, so she was sitting on his lap her back facing him.

"Howdy" Lesley smiled and held the beer protectively in her arms.

"Give me the beer" He whispered in her ear, keeping his arms around her.

"Never"

"Lesley" the Sniper whispered, his breath hot on her hear. She found herself blushing deeply and leaning back onto him.

"Hmm?" she asked and closed her eyes, relaxing into the man's chest.

"Give me the beer. And I'll tell you a secret.." He said quietly, gently taking the beer out of Lesley's hands.

"Les?"

"Yeah" she whispered, her heart beating out of her chest.

"I want to take you out for a date." he smiled into her neck

"Date date?" she questioned

"A date, please mate?" He chuckled

"I might have to clear up my plans.. I'm a very busy person" she teased

"I'll drag you there." he growled playfully

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you" she sighed happily, feeling the Sniper's heart beating on her back. His heart was speeding up, almost like her's.

"Les?" the Sniper asked and laid back, pulling her onto his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy you came to the fort. I couldn't stand these wankers any longer" he chuckled.

"I'm happy I came here too" Lesley smiled,

The Scout stepped back in awe, he had heard everything they had said. He was walking down the street trying to find Lesley when he heard her voice. Of course he knew it, it was hard to forget. That rusty southern drawl was hard to miss.

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you." she said from the rooftop. The Scout's mouth opened and he whimpered, turning to run away. He felt tears sting his eyes as he ran. It was only a few miles to Tuefort. He thought he could run it.

'That will show her that I don't need her. I don't need him and that stupid fucking van.' the Scout thought, picking up his pace to get away from the town.

He didn't care if it took him hours to get back to the base. All he knew is that he needed to talk to- and get away from- Lesley. If she liked the Sniper. Why did she agree to go to the movies with him? Why did she let him put his arm around her? The questions boggled the Scout's mind as he ran, he kept running on the side of the road for what seemed like hours. His legs soon grew tired and he sat down next to the road. He saw headlights flooding up and he closed his eyes so he wasn't blinded. 'It's probably the van.' he thought and tried to regain his breath. He wasn't out of shape. But respawn normally restored his strength after a long run.

The last thing he heard was a car horn before everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

"SCOUT?! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?" The Sniper yelled, checking in back alleyways and stores for the boy. It was a little bit past midnight when they were about to set out for the base, but when the Scout ended up missing they stayed to search.

"Scout!" Lesley yelled, walking down the street, the Demoman at her side

"Do you think he ran off because I told him about you and ye lad?" the Demoman asked

"My Lad?" Lesley questioned

"The Sniper" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, his good eye suggesting something that was hidden.

"What?!" Lesley asked, blushing a deep shade of red.

"You and him like each other lassy," the Demoman pointed out, surprisingly sober for the late our of the night.

"Ya'll need to mind your own buisness.." Lesley muttered, separating herself from the horribly sober Demoman.

She walked down a side street, calling out for the Scout every so often. She couldn't help but fear the worst, she picked up her pace and jogged down the street, calling for the Scout.

"Lesley!" Someone yelled from the street in front of her.

"What?!" Lesley shouted, running towards the van.

"We have to go! We've got work in the morning! I'm sure the Scout got a ride home from a taxi!" The Sniper shouted out of the driver's seat window. Lesley shook her head and ran up to the van.

"No, we have to find the Scout" She breathed heavily, starting to feel fat from her lack of stamina.

She leaned against the van, drinking beer all day suddenly seemed to have been a bad idea.

"Come on Les," the Sniper said, motioning for her to climb aboard. Lesley finally sighed and got into the van, immediately crashing onto the bed.

"Oi! How come she get's to sleep on the bed and I don't!?" the Demoman asked, crossing his arms from the passenger's seat.

The Sniper grinned and elbowed the Demoman, wiggling his eyebrows while Lesley was face first into a pillow.

"Guys? You sure Scout took a cab back?" Lesley asked, her voice muffled

"Yeah.. Sure.." the Sniper trailed off, starting to drive back to the base.

"What do you mean the Scout isn't with you!?" The Soldier yelled, his helmet hiding the worried expression on his face

"We thought he took a cab back mate, calm down. We'll find him" the Sniper said, pulling the sleeping girl down in her bed.

"You'd better you scum sucking little hippie! Leaving a soldier on the battlefield is unacceptable!"

"Blow it out your ass" the Sniper mumbled, leaning down to kiss Lesley on the forehead. Even in her sleep she smiled. The Sniper stood up and turned, ending up face to face with an angry Soldier.

"Hitting on a teammate?!" the Soldier whisper yelled, his jaw clenched tight.

"Get off me mate. Don't make me have to kill you" the Sniper growled, pushing the Soldier back.

"Come here sheila. I'm not afraid to kick your ass back to your kangaroo family." the Soldier growled stepping outside of the room. The Sniper rolled his eyes and pushed past the Soldier, walking out to his van to continue the search. He knew the Demoman had rounded everybody up by now, and they were all waiting for him to leave.

The Sniper sighed and felt a headache coming on, just as he felt something connect with the back of his head.

"Do not run away from a battle maggot." the Soldier snarled, holding the now bloody shovel in his hands happily. He quickly made his way to his room and grabbed his weapons, before running to the respawn room. He saw a very angry Aussie storm out of the room, his face almost red with rage.

"Maggot!" The Soldier yelled, unloading a shotgun blast into the Sniper's back.

Over. And Over. As soon as the Sniper left the room. The Soldier would either beat him to death with his shovel or blast his guts onto a wall with his shotgun. Taking out all the anger he had built up over the past year, venting all the aggression from the Medic's fight. And from having his jaw broken by some snot nosed little Texan brat.

"Sulrur?" someone asked from behind him, causing the Soldier to spin around in surprise almost putting a shotgun shell through the Pyro's brain.

"What are you doing here private?! You are suppose to be reporting to the hippie's camper van!"

"Urttsh burn urn huur. Urvryune lurft to furnd thur scurt. Uppurntly, the BLURR Scurt, Murrdick, urnd Durmomurn urr mursing tur." the Pyro said, it's head tilting to the side.

"The BLU Scout, Medic, and Demoman are gone?!" the Soldier asked, a wicked grin spreading across his insane face.

"Yursh, urn.. Urr yuu kurlurn thur Snupur?"

"No. Report outside to the BLU base maggot! We're attacking the BL-" the Soldier was cut off when someone wrapped their arms around his neck, snapping it to the side swiftly.

"Bloody wanker" the Sniper snarled, sick of going through the respawn system 40 times that night.

He quickly locked the doors, shoving the shotgun through the door handle. He could only imagine how pissed the Soldier would be that he was locked in.  
"Thur BLUR Scurt, Murrdick, urnd Durmomurn urr murshung" the Pyro explained, leading the way to the front of the base.

"Ourr Spur urs ulsur mursurn." the Pyro added

"The spook's missing?"

"Yursh. Murrdick ursh tulkurn tur thur BLUR turem, urd the rust turk yur vurn tur lurk."

"They took my van!?" the Sniper yelled, running out of the doors to the building.

"Snurpur!" the Pyro yelled after him, and quickly chased him down. The Sniper glared down the road where he assumed the van had took off. His teammates going through his stuff made him shiver- not that he had anything to hide... He just hated people normally. But people in his van made him even more on edge.

"Snurpur? Whu durnt yuu gur turlk tur BLUR with thu Murrdick?" the Pyro asked

"Good idea" the Sniper said through gritted teeth, and started walking over to BLU base.

"Vell, You're sure ze Medic, Scout, and Demoman vent into town today?" the Medic asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it doc. Do you think that had anythin' to do with this?" the BLU Engineer asked

"Ja... But if zhey vere taken by someone, vhy not take our Engineer, Demoman, und Sniper?" the Medic pondered

"Well, maybe they are just back at the bar somewhere. I know those boys run to town for beer while the doc goes in for supplies. Maybe their car broke down?" the Engineer said

"Hey mate, what's going on?" the Sniper asked when he arrived at the scene.

"Well, we're trying to figure out what in tarnation happened to our team members"

"Vait. Vhat if zhere vas an accident?" the Medic asked

"Well.. Then they would have to have your Scout mixed up in it somehow.."

"That's miles of land to check doc, if they had an accident, we ain't finding them" the Australian said, leaning back against a box

"Vell, I suggest ve get off our lazy asses und go find zhem!"

"Son. Wake up."

"Dad?" the Scout asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked around. White. White everywhere. He could see the outline of a man. One who was tall, strong, and related to him.

"Dad?!" the Scout shouted, jumping to his feet to run towards the man. He felt his feet turn to jelly underneath him as he slid back down to the "ground" even though there was nothing under him.

"Dad?" he asked

"Son. You didn't take care of your mom." the Scout's dad said, his back to his son.

"Dad! I tried man, I needed a job and I had to come out here. Why? What happened to-" his words were cut off by a sharp pain in his side, the audible crunch of his bones breaking. He screamed out in pain and laid back, panting for breath.

"Sleep son. Sleep."

"Dad" the Scout gasped, his eyes fluttering open. He gasped for air, his ribs crushing his lungs. He coughed, lazily looking around him. A pickup truck, a blue one. 3 figures were laying in the sand, one halfway out of the truck, one flipped out from the back of the truck, and one curled up on the ground. Blood covered all three of them. The Scout tried sitting up, but he couldn't. His arm was painfully broken and his rips busted in multiple placed. He coughed for breath and wheezed, tears stinging his eyes.

"I don't wanna die yet. God. Please" he whispered, his eyes starting to close.

"Ma, I'm sorry. Ma I'm sorry I lied to you" he breathed,

"Ronny, I'm sorry for punching your wife. Tim, I'm sorry for stealing your 100 bucks. God.. I'm sorry all of you."

He closed his eyes, tears freeing falling down his face as he slowly pulled his legs up to his body. He painfully rolled onto his side and wrapped his good arm around himself, preparing for a painful death.

"Ma. I'm sorry. Dad. I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud. I'm a disgrace to the family.. Ma..." he whimpered, his breath starting to slow.

"Lesley... I love you" he sighed, his head rolling to the side. His body going limp.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you see what happens when you don't accomplish your task?" the Announcer asked, flipping off the switch on a TV.

"Do you see how simple it was for me to kill 3 BLUS and one RED?" she asked, walking around her prisoner. She placed one hand under his jaw, lifting his face so he was looking at her. His mask was covered in blood and his cheeks were swollen.

"You know I do not tolerate failures on my team."she spat.

"Je ne vais pas tuer mon équipe que vous sale pute." The Spy responded, a trail of blood dripping from his busted lip.

"Oh but you will kill them. You remember the third Mann brother don't you? The one you found out about a few years ago?"

"Oui.."

"Don't make me call him in, you know there will be nothing left of you, your friends, or your base. You would be just a memory. RED would erase all of you from the planet. Nobody would even miss you fools."

"Call them in. You doubt what my team is truly capable of." The Spy responded calmly, getting a smack across the face as a result.

"Do not test me Spy.. You know I am not a reasonable woman." the Announcer growled.

"Reasonable!? Mon dieu! You killed my wife!" The Spy yelled

"You would not join. I wanted you to join. And I always get what I want" the Announcer said and turned on her high heels, striding out of the room.

"Salope aller en enfer!" the Spy yelled after her, pulling on the handcuffs that had him bound to the chair. He closed his eyes and concentrated on picking the lock, RED had foolishly enough allowed him to keep his watch, which had a few paperclips attached to it.

He smiled to the best of his ability, his busted lip sending a sharp jab of pain to his brain. He quickly cloaked and walked out of the room. 'I have to tell the others about Grey Mann' he thought as he ran.

After an hour or two, 2 women dressed in purple sat in a smoke filled office. A lit cigarette sitting on an ash tray.

"Miss Pauling... Did you make sure the Spy got free?" the Announcer asked from behind her tall chair

"Y-Yes mam. The Spy made it out and is currently...ten miles away from his base" Miss Pauling reported.

"Good. Get me a meeting with Grey Mann. And evacuate the remaining BLU's. Make sure to pay them the rest of their salary and send them home. Send an assassin after them in a month." the Announcer ordered

"Yes mam, anything else?"

"Yes. Get me that girl. The RED Engineer. She means a lot to the team. So we must kill her."

"Alright, I'll get right on it!" Miss Pauling said and ran out of the room, happy she wouldn't have to spend another moment in the room with the 'Ice queen'

The Scout coughed, his breathing unsteady as he opened his eyes. He looked around, hurting his neck as he did so. He hissed in pain and heard a woman's voice

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked,

"Where am I?" the Scout asked, his voice cracking slightly

"You were in an accident last night, you're at the hospital." the red haired nurse explained, a smile on her face.

"Fuck.. Man I gotta get to work" the Scout said, pushing the thin blanket off of him. His eyes went wide in horror as he saw casts on both of his legs, and one on his arm.

"Sweetheart, you can't walk. You have to stay here until the doctor says you can leave. But until then you have to fill out paperwork so we can properly identify you." The nurse said sweetly

"No man, I ain't kiddin' I'll be fine I've just gotta leave, my.. friends are going to be worried about me"

"You have to stay here sir, you can't walk. Now if you would please give me your first name"

"Jay, alright!? My name is Jay! Now can I leave?!" the Scout asked impatiently

"Sir. Please calm down. You've been through a lot. Just please answer these questions so we can notify your parents."

"My parents ain't here man! How fuckin' old do you think I am!?"

"Assumed by your size I'd say 16."

"I'm fuckin 20! Just let me out of here!" The Scout protested and painfully swung his legs out of the bed.

"SECURITY!"

"How are you feeling sir?" the Red haired nurse asked when the Scout woke up.

"Fuzzy.." the Scout muttered, his vision blurred from the drugs the doctors had given him.

"As expected. You were in a terrible accident Jay." the nurse said and put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"You have a few visitors sir" the woman smiled, motioning towards the door. She walked to it and pulled it open, letting a blonde haired girl run in and hug him.

"Scout! You had me worried sick!" Lesley yelled, burring her face into the Scout's shoulder.

"I'm fucking fine." the Scout growled, remembering what he had overheard from the night before.

"Scout listen to me, I don't know what the Demoman said. But I ain't dating the Sniper. Alright?" She explained

"Yeah right. Where are the others?"

"I got dropped off to see if you were here, I didn't have time to tell the others you were here"

"Can I leave now?" he asked

"Doc's say no. But I'll get the Spy in here and he'll sneak you out." Lesley whispered, hugging the Scout tighter.

"Do you know who hit me last night?" the Scout asked

"Yeah.. It was some of BLU team.. Drunk driving.. The other Engineer is lookin' at the car now. They didn't make it.." Lesley said softly.

"Who died!?"

"The...Medic, Demoman, and...Scout." Lesley said

"Fuck.." the Scout said, his eyes closing. He never liked the BLU Scout. But he always felt some sort of bond. The competition on the battlefield was always there, and they were always trying to show off whenever possible. So when news came that the RED Spy had been sleeping with the BLU Scout's mother, the Scout couldn't help but rub it in. He felt a bit of guilt hit him as he thought. They looked the same, acted the same, and were practically twins. He thought back to when he first had come to the fort, all the medication he would have to take because of anxiety. He thought back to the first time he killed the Scout.

"_Yo batter up!" the Scout yelled, running past the BLU Heavy and Medic team.  
"Leetle man cannot outrun bullets!"_

_As always, the Scout ran past the duo. Moving down to the intelligence room, he smiled. His first time in there had been unsuccessful, and he had stepped right onto one of the BLU Demoman's sticky bombs while running. _

_He quickly grabbed the BLU Intelligence, and ignored the Announcer's angry shout's at BLU team. It was pretty obvious the announcer was the same one for both RED and BLU. As he ran up the stairs he heard the familiar sound of a scattergun going off and the familiar scream of a Pryo. Those mute mumbling freaks.  
He kept running, looking behind him for one second. When he turned back his face rammed into something cold and metal. _

"_Smooth move chucklenut. Next time try ducking" the BLU Scout smiled, kicking his counterpart down the flight of stairs. The RED Scout rolled to his feet, pain aching through his body. He took out his own bat, ready to fight the imposter. The RED Scout always thought he was hotter then the BLU Scout. _

_The BLU was the first to move, charging straight at his counterpart. The RED closed his eyes, and swung his bat. Missing by a mile. _

"_Moron!" the BLU Laughed, twirling around the inexperienced Scout. The BLU wrapped his arms around the RED, putting him in a choke hold. The RED felt all the air draining from his body as he struggled to breathe, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He quickly shot one elbow back into the BLU's chest, sending him stumbling back. The RED spun on his heel, his bat already swinging as he spun. The force and momentum sent the BLU to the ground, his head cracking loudly on impact. The RED- who was still gasping for breath- looked down at the BLU, noticing how similar they looked. He felt tears sting his eyes and his stomach did a flip, he fell to his knees. His lunch deciding it didn't want to sit in his stomach. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, the smell of vomit drifting into his nose. He scrambled back- away from the BLU. _

_He stared at the BLU for a long 45 minutes. Even after the body had disappeared he stared at the blood on the floor. His heart rate was still skyrocketing as he picked up his pistol, which was spared of vomit. He put the gun to his forehead, and pulled the trigger. _

_When he opened his eyes he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for air._

"_Hullro? Urr yuu urkurh?" the Pyro asked the newest RED member._

"_H-How am I alive?" the Scout gasped, curling up on the white tile floor._

"_Scurt?!" the Pyro yelled, scooping the little Scout into it's arms. The Pyro brought the Scout over to a bench and laid him down gently, taking a spare jacket from the Soldier's locket to use as a blanket. _

"_Shh urt's urkurh.." the Pyro whispered, petting the Scout's head softly. The Scout curled up, resting his head on the Pyro's lap. The Pyro couldn't help but smile underneath it's mask, and continue playing with the younger boy's hair. The Pyro remembered when it was that age, 20 years old. It smiled and closed it's eyes, leaning back against the wall. _

"_Ruck-a-bur- burby, in thur truturp. Whurn thur wurn blurs, the crudle wurl ruck, whurn the buugh brurcks, thur crudle wurl full,urn durn wurl curm burby.. Curdle urn ull.." The Pyro sang, rocking the Scout gently to sleep._

_The Medic later prescribed the Scout with anxiety medication, for him to take every day when he woke up. The Scout only once didn't take the medication, and re spawned with a terrible migraine, and he spent the rest of the day miserable- vomiting, crying, and rocking himself to sleep. _

The Scout hadn't realized he was crying until Lesley handed him a tissue, and was rocking him back and forth soothingly.

"Shh, it's alright Scout. I know ya'll have had a bad week. It's ok.." Lesley whispered into his ear, rubbing small circles in his back.

"L-Lesley?" the Scout asked, digging his face into her shoulder even more

"Hmm?

"C-Can you sing to me?" the Scout whispered, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink.

"Alright.." Lesley muttered, clearing her throat quietly.

"Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair. Mother sits near, in her rocking chair. Forward and back, the cradle she swings. And though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings. From the high rooftops, down to the sea. No one's as dear, as baby to me. Wee little fingers, eyes wide and bright. Now sound asleep. Until morning light"


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean he ain't being let out for a few weeks?" Lesley asked, her back to the hospital room where the Scout was asleep.

"I'm sorry mam, but he's in no condition to leave" The nurse explained.

"He'll be fine! You've got to trust me on this. He'll be up and running by tomorrow." Lesley said

"Um. He has both his legs broken."

"So?" Lesley asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"He's going to have to stay he-" the nurse said, and fell to the floor.

"Lesley" the RED Spy coughed, stepping out of the shadows.

"Spy where the hell have you been? What happened?" Lesley asked, seeing the blood all over his clothes and face.

"Ze announcer kidnapped me, we must hurry and get ze Scout out of here!" The Spy said, moving towards the sleeping boys bed.

"We ain't allowed to"

"So?" the Spy smiled- causing another wave of pain through his body. He walked over to the boy and pulled out his disguise kit- placing one over his own face. The Spy's body transformed into a young woman's, who looked eerily similar to the Scout.

"Shall we?" The Spy smiled, lifting the boy up gently. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room- with Lesley trailing behind nervously.

"Excuse me mam, but he's not aloud to leave yet" A doctor said, stepping in front of the Spy

"Why I never! I just got permission to take my little baby home with my wife and you stopped me! Can't you see my wife is just heartbroken because he got hurt?" The Spy asked, motioning to Lesley.  
Lesley raised an eyebrow at the Spy, but forced herself to cry.

"I'm so sad! My little baby is hurt!" she 'sobbed'

"W-Well.. I'm terribly sorry. You can go" the Doctor said, stepping aside for the odd pair to pass by.

"You ass. I'm not your wife. You have a terrible sense in dresses by the way." Lesley growled.

"Oh please baby, don't be so rude. I know you're simply heartbroken because of our baby" The Spy-girl smiled, batting her eyelashes.

Lesley rolled her eyes, a faint blush creeping up onto her cheeks. As soon as they left the hospital the Spy got out of disguise, setting the Scout down in the back of a taxi.

"You came here in a taxi?" Lesley questioned

"Oui. Get in unless you want to be left here." The Spy said, holding his hand out for Lesley to take

"I'm still pissed at you because of the bet." Lesley muttered, ignoring the Spy's hand and getting into the taxi.

"So why did the announcer kidnap you?" Lesley asked

"Mon chere. Listen to me. I never wanted to work at zhis company.." the Spy sighed as the taxi started driving.

"T-They killed my wife. A long time ago. I went on an angry tirade.." he said sadly

"I became wanted in France, and when I was finally caught. RED offered to take me off their hands.. They killed her. RED killed my wife!" The Spy said, anger in his voice. His fists clenching as he spoke about a touchy subject.

"Spy.."

"Non, listen to me. Something big is coming, something zhat will blow us off the face of the planet. Ze Announcer wants you dead, all of you. She wanted me to sabotage the respawn system so you would die. I refused now we're all going to die horrible deaths."

"Spy."

"Listen to me! We're fucked!" the Spy shouted, loosing his normally calm and collected state of mind.

"Spy listen to me god damn it!" Lesley yelled

"Listen This isn't funny. And It ain't gonna' work. I don't believe you." Lesley growled

"I'm not-"

"Look Spy. This ain't nothing to be joking about. Tell me the truth on what happened."

"I am"

"How are we fucked?"

"Robots mon ami. We're about to face an army of robots."

"Oi! Lesley!" The Sniper yelled, running out of his camper van and towards the young girl who was carrying a mostly broken Scout.

"Shit man. I could crawl or limp or something..." The Scout protested, his cheeks a deep shade or red.

"Tell him what you told me." Lesley ordered

The young black haired woman behind Lesley smiled, flashing her eyelashes

"Oh lord, where do I even begin? First off, I'm Nancy, Lesley's wife" the girl grinned, the black dress she wore shifting as she bowed, wrapping one arm around Lesley after the Sniper took the Scout from her.

"Let's see here. The Spy is sexy... oh and by the way sugar, a large army of robots is on it's way here to fuck all of you up" Nancy grinned.

"W-What.. who is she mate?" the Sniper asked, his sunglasses hiding his raised eyebrow

"That. Is the Spy. And his arm is about to be broken in half soon." Lesley growled, moving her larger frame away from Nancy.

"I cannot have any fun anymore?" A bruised Spy asked, his womanly frame replacing itself with his tall and skinny figure- purple and blue bruises outlining the only patches of skin shown on his face.

"What about robots?" the Sniper asked, already starting to haul the Scout off towards the Medic

"Well, we're about to be fucked by a group of robots.." The Scout huffed, his arms crossed stubbornly

"Explain further wanker." The Sniper muttered

"According to the Spy, the Announcer told him to kill all of us. She apparently owns him like a slave. So she's mad he didn't kill us so now she's sending robots to kill us" Lesley explained- not really sure herself if she believed the Spy.

"Does that have anything to do with the fact the BLU's are getting re assigned?" the Sniper asked

"Oui!" the Spy said, starting to get irritated. They finally got to the base and went to the Medic's lab- knocking and waiting about 5 minutes before a blushing doctor showed up, his clothes obviously just thrown on. "Vhat?" he snapped

"Found him" the Sniper said, dumping the Scout into the Medic's arms. The Sniper turned on his heel, walking past the others.

"Doc can you fix 'em up?" Lesley asked. Getting an irritated sigh in response.

"Ja ja. Zhen out vith all of you. Mein gott." he mumbled, carrying The Scout to an examination table.

Lesley thanked the Medic, before scurrying after the Sniper

"Hey! Wait up slim!" Lesley smiled, jogging after him

"Yes?" the Sniper asked, pulling his sunglasses down to look at the smaller girl

"If the Spy's right.. and we're about to be attacked.. Well.. I was thinkin' we could.." she started, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Out with it mate," the Sniper smiled, putting one arm around Lesley

"Maybe we could.. Go on a date?" she asked, giving a small hopeful smile. The Sniper stopped walking, turning to he was facing her. He bent down, looking at her from her level.

"Yeah, that sounds great" he grinned, lifting the smaller Texan over his shoulder. Lesley squirmed in his grasp, laughing as he carried her to his van. She was actually admiring the view she had, 'The Sniper has a nice ass' she thought, her cheeks turning even darker in embarrassment.

The Sniper chuckled, setting Lesley down gently outside his camper.

"Take a seat" he smiled, sitting down in one of the fold out chairs he had set up. Lesley rolled her eyes and sat next to the Sniper, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So.." Lesley hummed, happy just to be with the Sniper. The Sniper smiled, snaking one arm around Lesley's body.

They sat together for somewhere around 2 hours. Just smiling and holding each other. No doubt thinking the same things.

"Lesley?" The Sniper asked, staring out at the sunset.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind" the Sniper said quickly, pulling off his sunglasses.

"Hey, come on slim. Tell me" Lesley smiled, poking him in the ribcage.

"No" the Sniper laughed, smiling down at Lesley- who in return stuck out her tongue, a playful glint in her eyes.

She grinned evilly, jumping out of the chair and tackled the Sniper, falling clumsily to the ground.

"Oof!" the Sniper cried out, laughing though the slight pain.

"Tell" Lesley smiled

The Sniper shook his head, his lips pressing together to prove a point.

"I ain't moving until you tell" Lesley growled, trying to press her weight down on his chest- but ended up just giving herself a jolt of pleasure- a tiny moan escaping her lips.

"That didn't work out as planned" she muttered, adjusting how she was sitting to make it as uncomfortable for the Sniper. Who in return grinned, hearing the moan.

He bucked his hips up, sending Lesley to the sand on the left of him. He rolled over, leaning over Lesley's smaller frame.

Lesley looked up at the Sniper- one eyebrow raised.

"Howdy there slim" she smiled, glancing down at the Snipers lips briefly. The Sniper grinned, leaning down so his lips were an inch away from Lesley's.

Lesley felt her stomach to a flip, practically shaking from the close contact. She could practically feel his breath, a shiver running down her spine.

"Ello mate" the Aussie smiled, thickening his accent.

"How are you doing down there?" he whispered, one hand on either side of Lesley

"G-Great you tease" Lesley mumbled,

"Need something?"

"You know darn well what I want."

The Sniper chuckled darkly, leaning down to give Lesley a brief kiss. Lesley growled, reaching up and grabbing the Sniper by his vest, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"H-How about we go into your van?" Lesley asked, lust twinkling in her eyes.

"Alright mate" the Sniper smiled, gently picking the Engineer off the ground. She thanked him quietly, having to almost jump to kiss him. The Sniper smiled, opening the door for the girl. Once inside it wasn't long until he was pushed onto the bed.

A night he wouldn't soon forget.


	16. Chapter 16

Lesley sighed happily, her chest falling and rising steadily. The warm body next to hers cuddling closely. She grinned looking up at the taller sleeping man, how his smile twitched. She pulled the blanket off her naked body, grabbing his shirt and boxers to pull on. She looked out the window, it had already gotten dark out. How long had they been in there?

"Darlin' wake up, it's late" she said, nudging the sleeping Sniper with her foot. The Sniper jolted awake, frantically looking around.

"Do you always wake up like that?" she giggled, trying to find where her clothes disappeared to

"Sorry mate. Force of habit" The Sniper yawned, looking out the window with Lesley

"Should we go back inside?" Lesley asked, successfully managing on finding half her clothes. The Sniper nodded and pulled Lesley's bra out from under the bed, a grin on his face.

"Missing something?" he purred

"Shut up."

Once Lesley and the Sniper had finally managed to get dressed, the made sure to walk into the base at different times. The Sniper going in first then Lesley going in after 20 minutes. When Lesley wandered inside she froze on the spot. Looking at the mess that was made in the rec. room. Blood covered the walls and weapons were thrown about- what the hell did she miss?!

Lesley ran to her room, quickly grabbing her shotgun before wandering around the base- looking for any sign of life. Had the robots come already?

She stalked down the hallways, spotting multiple guns laying around. Multiple shotguns, baseball bats, and sniper rifles. Oh no.

An explosion threw Lesley to the ground, debris falling around her. She coughed on the smoke, her eyes burning. She covered her head as the floor under her fell, causing her to fall to the lower levels of the base.

"Lesley!" someone yelled, and footsteps quickly approached her.

"Lesley! Are you alright mate?" the Sniper asked, pushing some wood off Lesley's body

Lesley shook her head, her rib cage burning as she rolled over, curling into a ball. She felt 2 arms wrap around her body and lift her up, carrying her to the staircase.

"Miss Pauling. Objective complete." the Sniper said, looking up at a security camera.

The Sniper's warm arms disappeared, and were replaced with cold metal ones. The normally tall man was replaced with a shorter one- one made of metal.

The Spy-bot carried Lesley up the staircase, walking out of the base calmly. He brought her to a small limo, where a black haired woman sat with her clipboard.

"Excellent work. A new record" Miss Pauling reported, checking off something on her clipboard as the Spy-bot placed Lesley in the backseat.

"The Announcer will be grateful." the Spy-bot stated, a robotic echo in his voice.

"Pierre. Don't you have work to do?" Miss Pauling asked, glaring at the robot- who in return, turned his legs. Walking back to the base while his torso still faced the limo.

"Lesley. There's someone I would like you to meet." Miss Pauling smiled sadistically, taking out a small syringe. Lesley kicked her leg up, nailing the smaller woman in the arm. Before she felt something cold on her neck.

"Thank you Fritz." Miss Pauling said, looking up at the robot who stood outside the car with it's hand around Lesley's throat.

Lesley whimpered, feeling a needle stick into a vein on her neck and a cold liquid seep into her bloodstream.

"Remind me to get you a better weapon next time" Miss Pauling said, putting her smaller syringe away.

"Vith Pleasure." The Medic-bot said, it's wheel turning to move itself around the car to the passengers side.

"Lesley. The Announcer is ready to meet her favorite little protagonist."

The Scout whimpered, the bullet in his arm throbbing in pain.

"Hey where's the Doc?" the Scout asked from his spot, curled up in the corner of the medical bay.

"Maggot we don't need him! He's a coward!" the Soldier said- in his not so much of an indoor voice.

"Still. We've been in here for a while. The explosions stopped man.. Where the hell is the Sniper and Lesley?" the Scout asked.

"Probably dead."

"What!? No no no! She can't be dead. Solly shut the fuck up man." the Scout growled,

"I saw her die."

"No!"

The Sniper growled, having found the rest of the team holed up in the mess hall. After a through spy-bot check and interrogation. They let him go.

"Vhere is Lesley?" the Medic asked, loading his needle gun absentmindedly

"She-oh no. She was walking inside last I saw her. That was a whole bloody hour ago.." The Sniper said, bolting out the door.

"Lesley!" he yelled, running through the wrecked interior of the base- how had they not realized the base was under attack?

"Lesley!"

"Sniper!?"

"Scout?"

The Sniper ran towards the Scout's voice, finding a heavily barricaded door to the medical bay.

"Open the bloody door!" the Sniper ordered, and instantly heard a shotgun loading.

"Back up Spy-bot!" the Soldier barked.

"Soldier. Open. The. God. Damn. Door." the Sniper growled, starting to slam his shoulder against the door.

"Never you French princess!" the Soldier barked, shooting randomly at the door. The Sniper jumped back- getting the message.

"Solly. Come on man let the fucker in here. The doc might be able to fix my arm"

"Never! Do not let the enemy within the fortress!"

"Sniper? Is Lesley alive?" the Scout yelled

"Y-Y-N-I don't know." he admitted.

"Find her!"

"Good. You're finally awake."

"W-what.. Where am I?" Lesley asked, her eyes still fuzzy from the sedative.

"You're at the Mann Co. main office. You know who I am." the Announcer said, looking down at the smaller girl who was tired to a chair, with no hope of escaping.

"Let me go! The hell do you want with me?" she asked

"You inspire your team. I wish to kill them. You are the reason your team has not yet been killed by your very own Spy."

"Why would the Spy kill us?"

"Because I ordered him to you moron!" the Announcer barked, slamming her fist down on the table in front of her.

"Anyway" the Announcer smiled evilly, standing up from her seat.

"Since you could actually be useful. I'd like you to meet my assistants. Fritz. Pierre. Come here"

The sound of wheels turning entered the room and soon one robot- who had a suit painted on it's metal, and one robot with a lab coat and a wheel entered the room.

"Oui?"

"Ja?"

"You both know Lesley." the Announcer purred, an evil smirk settling onto her face.

"Take her to the testing chambers. We'll see all she knows. Oh. Don't let her out until she begs for death." The announcer laughed evilly, as the Spy-bot and Medic-bot lifted up Lesley's chair, bringing it and the girl with them.

"Put me down! Put me down you filthy son of a-!"


	17. Chapter 17

Lesley's unblinking eyes stared up at the ceiling of her cell. Her eyes red from crying and from fear, her body unnaturally still. She didn't bother getting up when Miss Pauling slid food through a tiny slot in the door. She didn't bother moving when the robots came to get her and dragged her away to the horror that awaited her that day. It had been 3 weeks since she had been kidnapped. Everyday it was the same routine. Wake up, cry, eat, cry, write a letter, cry, eat, cry, try to sleep, cry some more. On multiple occasions she had thought she saw the Sniper's face wink at him through the smoke from the Announcer's cigarette. Or she heard his voice coming from the horrible mechanical Spy.

She had given up hope on getting out. The one time she managed to escape her cell, she was caught by security.

She had given up on everything.

"Did she start talking?" The Announcer asked, blowing a bit of smoke away from her.

"N-No. She hasn't been talking."

"Fritz. Send her to the chamber again."

It was the same conversation every day. The Announcer wanted something new. Something fresh. She was starting to get tired of the little weakling she held prisoner.

"How is the baby?"

"She's three weeks in."

Babies. The Announcer always hated them. No matter what. All they did was cry, bleed, whine, spit, and poop. Not a very good combination for the ice queen.

"Lesley?" someone asked, his rugged face opening the door.

"Pierre." Lesley responded, not moving from her place on the ground.

"Lesley!" the Sniper smiled, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed in response, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Pierre. Stop."

"W-What. Who's Pierre?"

"Stop it Pierre! You're not the damn Sniper!" Lesley yelled, pushing the Sniper away from her. The flesh on his face disappeared, instead a cold, unblinking, metal one replaced it. The Spy-bot stood up, dusting itself off as it walked out of the room. Leaving Lesley alone with her thoughts yet again.

The same thoughts replaying through her head.

'I miss him'

'What if he never finds me'

'What if I die in here'

'What am I going to do about the baby?'

The Sniper slammed his fist against the wall, the short man they Heavy was currently holding by the tie babbling on about how he has a wife and child to get back to.

"Heavy. Shut him up mate" the Sniper growled, turning his back to the duo. He heard a sickening crunch, followed by the sound of the shorter body hitting the ground.

"Three bloody fucking weeks." the Sniper snarled, kicking a table that sat in the middle of the well decorated office. R.E.D. Headquarters was their first stop on the rebel train. And it only took them to shitville. They were split up into three teams, searching the building for Lesley. They had been searching for the past three hours. Running low on bullets, food, water, and sleep.

"Maybe we should rest. Is not good to overwork" the Heavy suggested once, getting a punch in the arm from an irritable Sniper.

"Don't fuck with findin' my girlfriend mate."

That was a week, four R.E.D. Bases, and three thousand bullets ago. No one talked. The silent knowledge of loosing the one thing they all cared about. Even the Soldier had to admit- he liked her. She has as he would say "A kick ass attitude! You sorry scums should learn from her!"

The team met up back at the lobby, missing only the Scout and Spy.

"Vhere are ze Spy und ze Scout?" the Medic asked, clinging onto the Heavy like he was about to loose him.

"Lurst irrh surh, thur wurr upsturs. Rully eurxited" the Pyro responded, lacking all it's usual happiness. If there was one person who was suffering the most. It was the Pyro. The team would sometimes hear it's choked sobs from under it's mask at night, when they were camped out in one of the buildings they cleared out.

"Guys!" the Scout yelled, his arm having a large bandage around it from weeks earlier. He bolted down the stairs, ramming right into the Pyro. "We found her!" he gasped for air, sweat sliding down his face.

"What?" the team collectively asked, having heard this conversation many times before. If the Scout found one thing, he would assume. "We found her!" he repeated, leaning over to catch his breath.

"The Spy! He was actin' like one of the people who work here! He said he learned somethin' about a secret base under this one!" the Scout said, his tired eyes showing a bit of hope.

"Listen mate. You're gotta' calm down." the Sniper sighed, always having to be the one to break the kid's heart.

"No! I'm serious! He's down there!" the Scout yelled, grabbing the Pyro by the arm and dragging it to the staircase. Lugging the masked creature behind him. When the Pyro was finally dragged to the top floor of the building. It was shoved in front of a computer, behind a long desk. With many screens behind it. It had their base. Tuefort, various hallways, and one small darkly lit room. The Pyro leaned in, trying to make out the outline of the person. The chair flew back, hitting the desk at the Pyro lunged forward, hugging the monitor. "LURSLY!" it yelled, small sobs escaping it's mask.

"Zhat is going on?" the Medic asked, being the first one to jog up the stairs.

"Lurlsy!" the Pyro repeated, clutching the monitor tightly in it's arms. The Medic pried the masked creature off, leaning in to inspect it.

"Mein gott! It's her!" he gasped, his hand running through his already messed up hair. He blinked a few times, not trusting his glasses.

"I told ya' doc! I told ya!" the Scout celebrated, his eyes turning red- happy tears welling up in his eyes.

The Soldier appeared next, showing no signs of happiness besides a small smile, standing up straighter then he had in weeks.

The rest of the team poured into the room, the Heavy and Medic sharing a celebratory kiss, the Scout and Pyro hugging like idiots, the Demoman opening his last bottle of scrumpy, the the Sniper was the only one missing-besides the Spy.

"Herr Sniper! Ve found her!" the Medic yelled down the staircase, his voice louder then it had been in weeks.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" the Sniper yelled up to him, starting to climb the staircase.

"We fuckin' found her man!" the Scout shouted.

The Sniper felt his heart in his ears as he started running, his lanky legs skipping stairs as he ran. He pushed past the rest of his team, moving directly towards the center of attention. A small black monitor laying on the desk. He walked over to it, peering over.

"Holy dooley..." he whispered, his hand clutching his shirt.

"We found her. Spy's on his way down there now. He's gonna' find a way in man."the Scout smiled, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah.. We found her mate."

The Spy rolled his eyes, sneaking easily past the many guards in the lower sections of the building. He had almost triggered a few alarms on the way down, but managed to slip past. Security was tight. Everyone wearing an I.D. Everyone using code words he couldn't hope to understand in the amount of time he had. He spotted a few of the robots that had attacked them weeks ago. Taking special time to plan how to shut down the mechanical nightmares. He crept forward, nearing the small room at the end of a dark hallway. He slowly pushed open the door, making sure that the extra watch he had brought had stayed in his pocket. He closed the door behind him, spotting a curvy girl laying on the ground, her hips thinner then before from lack of nutrition. He fell to his knees behind her, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Lesley, we missed you mon chere" he whispered, slipping the watch onto her wrist. Lesley pushed him off, standing up and moving away from him.

"Pierre! Fucking stop!" she yelled, her eyes reddening. The Spy was at a loss for words, and stayed on his knees. His brain not moving at it's normal razor sharp speed.

"Lesley-"

"Pierre! Go to fucking hell you robotic freak!"

The Spy stood up, grabbing the smaller woman by the collar of her shirt. He lifted her up, glaring at her. "You don't believe I'm ze Spy you know and love?" he asked, keeping her above the ground. Lesley did nothing to react, she only crossed her arms.

"Stop."

The Spy leaned in, kissing her gently and passionately. Sparking a realization inside of the female Engineer's mind. She pushed him away, tears forming in her eyes. "Spy!" she whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Shh. I must go. I will be back. Tonight at midnight. I will be bringing the team for an attack" he whispered, hugging her again.

"How's the team?" she asked quickly, holding onto his wrist so he wouldn't leave

"They missed you. We all did" he said honestly. The purple bags under his eyes shifting under his balaclava.

She sighed in relief, tears escaping her eyes. "I though I would never see ya'll again" she cried, holding onto him tightly.

"Shh. It's alright mon chere. I will be back." he said, kissing her on top of the head before setting her down gently, disappearing as quickly as he came.

Leaving Lesley to question.  
'Was that a dream?'

NOTE FROM LE AUTHOR:  
I'M BACK! Thank you 3 thank you 3 I'm sorry I was gone. I've been so busy over the last couple of weeks I've barely been able to take a fuckin' piss without having to multitask. TMI sorry. But I'm back! I finally finished editing and rewriting what we had gotten up to so far. I tweaked quite a few things along the way. And to those who are curious as to why I decided to rewrite the story just send me a message. I'll explain everything. Well. Now for the hard part, I have to actually write. ( meaning spend half the time crying and eating, a quarter of the time listening to music and the other quarter actually writing.) Well. I'm back! Anyhoo, chapter questions!

Emotionally drained team? Spy saying Lesley loves him? What do you want to happen, who do you want to win? (Yes I still don't have it set in stone) What about the team missing her? Even the Soldier (who for some reason I made an asshole in this story- SORRY!) And last but not least.

LESLEY'S PREGNANT?!


	18. Chapter 18

Message from the author: Well, this is all new material. A fresh start I guess? There will be more changes (If I'm not lazy again..) Well thank you to everyone who supported me when I got really depressed because of some of the people who said my story was terrible (I received a few messages about me committing suicide. Yikes.) and thank you to everyone who is giving me advice on how to make this fic better. It's the first serious fic I ever wrote and I really appreciate all the people who take time out of their lives to read it. I love you guys! You're the best!

-Brighid/ Listenstomusic

A puff of smoke appeared in front of the scattered mercenaries, a suit and tie grinning ear to ear. The Spy's grin wasn't one they had seen before, one after making a kill or after taking down a sentry gun. This smile was genuine. This smile spoke the words everyone needed to hear.

They found Lesley.

The Scout was the first to react, practically interrogating the Spy with questions about her.

"Yo how's she doin'?"

"Is she okay man?"

"What did they do ta' her?"

"Fuck, is she sick?"

"Is she hurt?" the Scout asked, the Pyro putting one rubber hand over the boys mouth. Everyone else was stunned into silence about the news, the only sound being the breathing of the rubber monster in the center of the room.

"Ursh. Shur. Urkur?" The Pyro asked slowly, getting a quick nod from the Spy.

"Oui. She's fine."

The rubber suit backed away, visible sobs going through it's body. It covered its face with its hands, falling onto its knees. The sobs weren't like the ones heard before, these were happy. With small mumbles in between every choked breath.

"Vhat is ze plan? Are ve just going to storm ze base und grab her?" The Medic asked, leaning back against a wall calmly. Keeping the feeling of screaming in happiness at bay until he was alone. Oh god did he want her back. Everyone did. They were a big family, and family sticks together.

"Non, we must have a plan. A few should go to find the Announcer. Some should find Lesley, and we need to blow the place up. Covering our tracks." The Spy explained, watching the Pyro have a little crying time to itself. The Scout sitting down with it, putting an arm around it in a very older brother fashion. Smiling widely to himself.

"I will find Announcer lady. She must pay." The Heavy said from beside the Medic.

"Demo, want to blow the place up. For old times sake?" The Soldier asked, his smile widening as he looked towards his long time friend. Who nodded in agreement.

"Zhen I vill go vith ze heavy. Ze Announcer vill be ze most guarded, giving cover fire for ze rest of you to find Lesley." The Medic said, pushing himself away from the wall. Pacing back and forth slightly, his lab coat flaring out as he walked.

"Then what are we waitin' for!? Let's go!" The Scout yelled.

"MOVE!" The Soldier yelled, gunfire flying over his head as he fired off his remaining rocket. He threw the launcher in front of him, aiming at one of the many robots who had come to defend the secret base they had just blasted a hole into. The Scout jumped down into the hole after the Soldier, his pistol already shooting death at the robots. The Medic and Pyro were the next ones down, the Pryo's beloved flamethrower spitting the last canister of gas it had left. Everyone was low on ammo, having to scavenge most ammo from the battlefield. Technically the Medic had run out of syringes a few weeks ago, but from all the sick bays they had raided he had just enough to slide by. The ground shook as the Heavy jumped down into the hole, almost squishing the Scout.

"Yo! Watch it!" The Scout yelled, running ahead of the group to scavenge ammo for everyone, sliding on his knees under the bullets. Scooping up the weapons the robots used. So far it was only demobots and scoutbots. Once the rest of the team had dropped into the hole they started pushing forward, the robot defenses having to retreat pace by pace as the mercenaries marched forward. Every time a bullet entered someones body, the Medic was already there. His wrist flicking back and forth between everyone, keeping a constant over heal on the Soldier- no matter how much he hated the idea- and Heavy. Healing everyone else once they needed it.

"Zhis vay! Heavy raus!" The Medic yelled, remembering the layout the Spy explained. He remembered most of what the Spy said, following his directions as best as he could. Healing and shooting at the same time- which was not an easy task. The medigun propped against his hip, maintaining a constant flow of health to the Heavy in front of him. His new secondary being a pistol he had picked up from a spybot a long time ago, during their first raid. The stream of robots slowed down considerably, until none were left. The distant yells of their team and gunshots echoed around the halls. But it was empty. The duo slowly walked forward, looking in every doorway. Making sure no one was left unattended to. A steady rhythm of clicks and clacks soon approached, the Heavy and Medic slowing down. Becoming silent in a doorway as the source of sound neared.

"What do you mean they're here?" A sharp voice asked, making even the Heavy cringe. It was her .

"I don't know! They got in and- and they're going to kill us." A much younger voice whimpered. A small woman in a purple dress speed walking to keep up with the steady stride of the Announcer. Her purple suit fitting her body sharply, her shoulders spiked slightly.

"Miss Pauling, you understand the dire situation we are in. Do you not?"

"No ma'am I understand, but we really need to get out of here. It's not safe for us-"

"Me." the Announcer growled. The clicks to two pairs of high heels on the tile floors slowed. Until nothing remained except a icy breeze from the Announcer's presence.

"Me?"

"That's right. This is a dire situation for me. You and expendable. You aren't needed Miss Pauling." The Announcer growled, her heels turning on the tile floor once more. The clicking and clacking of her heels continuing. The Heavy and Medic pressed themselves into a room, their backs against a wall as the ice queen herself walked past. Without her little assistant.

"I quit." Miss Pauling said quickly, and a silver blur moved across the Heavy's field of vision. A scream in pain echoed through the base, curses and growls escaping the Announcers lips as she fell to her knees. A gunshot in her shoulder.

Miss Pauling's footsteps approached the room where the Heavy and Medic were hiding, passing them quickly.

"I said. I quit." Miss Pauling repeated, her large revolver looking gigantic in her small hands. She pulled the gun up, pressing it against the Announcer's unharmed shoulder. Another gunshot. Another scream.

The Heavy stepped out into the hallway slowly, Miss Pauling's back to him. She lowered the gun slowly, unsure if the Announcer was dead or alive. Her black bun was a mess of hair, she hadn't been sleeping. She looked worse then Lesley did.

"Pauling?" The Medic asked, peeking his head out into the hallway. The Heavy froze, Miss Pauling's body whirling around, the gun aimed at the duo.

The Medic smiled softly, stepping all the way out. Standing tall beside the Heavy.

"It is good to see you again, mein friend." He smiled.

Lesley's body was slumped against a wall, her eyes closed. A loud explosion rocked the room she was in, making her stand up. Her overalls hanging off her thinner frame slightly, her button up RED team shirt ripped to the point where it shouldn't be allowed to be a shirt anymore. She heard movement outside her door, causing her to press her ear to it. The cold metal causing her to shiver, but she closed her eyes. Listening to the steady sound of gunshots- wait. Gunshots?!

She pulled herself to her feet, clawing at the door. She heard voices, and shouting. And- SCOUT?  
"Yo! This way, right man!?" The Scout yelled, his voice nearing Lesley.

This couldn't be a trick, there were explosions, and gunshots. And. The Spy wasn't a dream...

"In here!" Lesley yelled at the top of her lungs, no more than a whisper below the gunshots. Why could she hear them but they couldn't hear her?! She yelled for them again, banging her hand against the door repeatedly. Trying to get their attention.

"Keep going!" The Sniper yelled- Sniper!.

"Sniper!" Lesley practically screamed, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't be left there, could she?! Where was the Spy? Why didn't he help them get to her?

The muffled voice of her favorite little fire starter passed the door soon, along with small mutterings in french nobody could hear. Someone was leaving a trail of blood, a large bullet hole in the Spy's hip making it nearly impossible for him to walk on his own. The Pyro giving him a hand, letting the taller man lean on its shoulder.

"Sniper! Spy!" The lone Engineer yelled, falling to her knees. Her face pressed against the cold door.

"Wait, did ya' hear that?" Someone asked, stopping his jog. Everyone had, the Sniper was the first to react. Running towards Lesley's shouting.

"Sniper!" Lesley yelled one last time, sobs now freely escaping her. The Sniper kicked the door, locked.

"Lesley! I've got ya' mate!" He yelled, looking at the Pyro. Hurry up Pyro, bring the Spy so he can pick the lock on the door and get Lesley out!

"Uh guys.. We've got a problem..."

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:

You know by now how these things go. I thank everyone, because I love all my little convicts. You. Yes you. I love you. *** hugs* **okay so, onto the chapter questions!

WHOA PAULING. WHAT'S HER PROBLEM? Medic calling her his friend, that's kinda odd... Is Lesley actually pregnant? Or is it some weird science baby the Announcer made in Lesley? THEY FOUND HER! What do you think this said 'problem' is? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

AND MOST IMPORTANTLY.:

WHO IS GOING TO ONCE AND FOR ALL GAIN THE KEY TO LESLEY'S HEART?!


End file.
